Pocałunek o smaku krwi
by euphoria814
Summary: non-kanon... Dumbledore nie żyje, Snape szpieguje dla Zakonu... a Draco jest kolejnym horkruksem... HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter oparł się wygodniej o jeden z ciemnozielonych foteli w salonie domu Syriusza. Odziedziczona kamienica od dłuższego czasu była już tajną siedzibą Zakonu Feniksa, więc nikogo nie dziwiła zarówno obecność Szalonookiego jak i Severusa Snape'a, który siedział w rogu na zwykłym drewnianym krześle. Dumbledore nie żył i choć to Mistrz Eliksirów był sprawcą jego śmierci pozostawione przez starego czarodzieja dokumenty i wspomnienia z myślodsiewni oczyściły go z zarzutów. I teraz, gdy wojna z Voldemortem zaczęła przyjmować coraz bardziej krwawy tor, omawiali przyniesione przez niego informacje.

- Czarny Pan jest coraz bardziej nerwowy - ciągnął zimnym głosem odziany w czerń mężczyzna. Jego obojętny wzrok nie spoczął na żadnym z członków Zakonu, ale i tak czuli, że ich obserwuje. - Wyjechał z dworu Malfoy'ów kilka dni temu w poszukiwaniu jednego z artefaktów, ale moim zdaniem to mrzonka.

- Czego szuka? - spytał Lupin, odstawiając szklankę na blat.

- Miecza Godryka Gryfindora - odparł sucho. - Jak wiemy, pan Potter jest w jego posiadaniu, więc podejrzewam, że zapewnia mu należyte bezpieczeństwo - mruknął.

- Po co mu ten miecz, Severusie?

- Myśli, że posiadając go będzie Królem Czarodziejskim. Gdyby to był fakt, Potter mógłby zakończyć tę wojnę w ciągu sekund. Więc jak już mówiłem - Czarny Pan zwariował.

Chwilę milczeli spoglądając na wiszący nad nimi miecz. Klinga z nierdzewnej goblińskiej stali pobłyskiwała groźnie w słabym świetle kominka.

- Znalazłeś coś o horkruksach? - spytał ponownie Lupin, odrywając wzrok od broni.

- Potter, Nagini, Draco Malfoy. Nie mam nowych informacji - warknął. - Myślisz, że tak łatwo włamać się do umysłu szaleńca? Zastanów się lepiej jak unieszkodliwić te, które znamy - sarknął wściekle.

Odkrycie, że Voldemort zaklął cząstki swej duszy nie tylko w przedmiotach martwych było jednym z największych osiągnięć do tej pory, ale jak dotąd nie potrafili wynaleźć metody usunięcia horkruksu z ciała i nie uszkodzić go nieodwołalnie.

- Malfoy'a zabiję podczas pierwszej bitwy, w której obaj weźmiemy udział - mruknął Szalonooki. - Nagini to twoja działka. Potter będzie musiał zaczekać aż znajdziemy jakieś wyjście z sytuacji.

- Albo zabijemy go po tym jak on zabije Czarnego Pana - mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów i po raz pierwszy skrzyżował z Harrym wzrok. - Przecież dzielny Gryfon urodził się po to, by umrzeć dla czarodziejskiego świata.

Harry nie po raz pierwszy zwinął dłonie w pięści i wbił paznokcie w skórę. Nie wiedział czy Snape żartuje czy jego cierpliwość przeszła już ludzkie granice i podobnie jak oni jest coraz bardziej zmęczony. Czarny, krwawy humor mężczyzny nie robił już na nim wrażenia odkąd hogwarcki postrach uratował mu życie. Słowa zaczęły być puste, nie mieć podstaw, nawet wtedy, gdy obrażał go albo sugerował, że najłatwiej byłoby go zabić. Już dawno przestał się czuć jakby go hodowano specjalnie na Ostateczną Bitwę.

- Gdzie się teraz ukrywacie? - spytał tylko, ignorując świdrujące go oczy.

- Głuchy jesteś? W dworze Malfoy'ów - warknął. Nie cierpiał powtarzać kilka razy tych samych informacji. Niepotrzebna strata czasu, podczas gdy Śmierciożercy zastanawiali się dlaczego go nie ma.

Kilka dni wcześniej rozmawiali bardzo długo z Hermioną. To ona była odpowiedzialna za metodę usunięcia horkruksa i od prawie dwóch miesięcy siedziała w starych zakurzonych księgach, które przez same tytuły przerażały go i spędzały sen z powiek. Gryfonka twierdziła, że prawdopodobnie znalazła pewną metodę usunięcia duszy Voldemorta, ale bez sprawdzenia jej nie może nic powiedzieć. Więc, gdy tylko Snape podał dokładny adres kryjówki Śmierciożerców i powiadomiło wyjeździe Voldemorta w jego głowie zaczął krystalizować się szalony plan.

ooo

Hermiona po raz kolejny spojrzała na niego zaniepokojona. Odkąd powiedziała mu o swoich podejrzeniach względem horkruksów stał się dziwny. Zamyślony. Częściej niż zwykle mierzwił już i tak roztrzepane czarne włosy. Nieobecny wzrok zwracał na nią dopiero, gdy mocno potrząsnęła jego ramieniem.

- O czym myślisz, Harry? - spytała w końcu, nie mogąc znieść tej przedłużającej się ciszy. Wolała już paplanie o quidditchu, ale nawet Ron wydoroślał i częściej rozmawiali o zaklęciach obronnych, które mogłyby pomóc w walce.

- Chyba mam plan, Herm. Ale na pewno ci się to nie spodoba - westchnął.

- Plan dotyczący...

- Horkruksa Malfoy'a - uściślił. - Snape wspomniał kilka miesięcy temu, że Malfoy nie nadaje się na Śmierciożercę, ale ma wiele ciekawych informacji i umiejętności, ale nie potrafi go przeciągnąć na naszą stronę nie wzbudzając podejrzeń - zaczął. - Później okazało się, że w dniu jego urodzin Voldemort zostawił w nim cząstkę swojej duszy, czyniąc go strażnikiem i pewnie tylko dlatego nie zabił go po tym jak Malfoy skrewił swoje pierwsze zadanie i nie zabił Dumbledore'a - przypomniał jej spokojnie. - Chyba mam pomysł jak skłonić go do samodzielnej ucieczki z Malfoy Manor.

- Co mi się nie spodoba w tym planie, Harry? - spytała od razu, wyczuwając kłopoty wiszące w powietrzu.

- Muszę z nim porozmawiać osobiście. Jestem jego największym naturalnym wrogiem i czuję, że tęskni za mną tak samo jak ja za nim - zażartował, choć dobrze wiedział, że u podłoża tkwi ziarnko prawdy. Odkąd Malfoy opuścił Hogwart Gryfon nie miał partnera do bójek, pojedynków i wzajemnego obrażania. Nawet potyczki ze Snape'em straciły swój urok, gdy dowiedział się, że ten jest jednym z najbardziej lojalnych współpracowników Dumbledore'a.

- Jak zamierzasz z nim porozmawiać? - spytała ostrożnie, przewidując jaką dostanie odpowiedź.

- To proste. Udam się do posiadłości i zapukam - puścił jej oczko.

ooo

Dracon Malfoy zszedł do lochów swojej rodzinnej rezydencji. Pod nieobecność Czarnego Pana i ojca to on sprawował władzę nad zgromadzonymi Śmierciożercami i choć nie uważali go za pełnoprawnego zwolennika Lorda, nie mieli wyjścia. Kiedy dzisiejszego poranka powiadomiono go o schwytaniu Pottera omal nie zaczął skakać z radości. Jednak informacja, że ten sam zapukał do drzwi i to bez różdżki, żądając rozmowy z nim doprowadziła go do wściekłości. Jak cholerny Potter śmiał nawet zachować się w ten sposób? Gryfonizm zaczynał być powoli synonimem kretynizmu, jak twierdził Severus, czy ma po prosto kolejne koszmary?

Chcąc nie chcąc, zszedł jednak do lochów, gdzie Avery ulokował więźnia i przeklinał prapradziadka w duchu za wybudowanie domu na bagnach. Co prawda osuszonych, ale wilgoć przeniknęła przez fundamenty czyniąc to miejsce jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemnym niż to konieczne. Brudny kamień, gdzieniegdzie pokryty starymi pajęczynami, które muszą pamiętać jeszcze czasy Merlina, umazany był krwią. Najwyraźniej Greyback dopadł tutaj swoją ostatnią ofiarę i nie przejmował się sprzątaniem. Draco tylko chwilę zastanawiał się nad miną Gryfona, który również musiał widzieć te ślady. Jak się czuje teraz ten bezczelny idiota? Czy drży ze strachu i błaga o szybką śmierć? Czarny Pan wydał jasne rozkazy - nie wolno było im zabić Pottera, gdy uda im się go schwytać, ale nie wspominał nic o odrobinie tortur, więc pozostali Śmierciożercy czekali na piętrze z niecierpliwością na pierwsze jego rozkazy.

Otworzył kute drzwi, które nieprzyjemnie zajęczały. Cela nie była oświetlona, ale w jednym z rogów zauważył zwinięte w kłębek ciało.

- Lumos - szepnął. Odrobina światła ukazała lekko poturbowanego Gryfona, który z wyraźną irytacją spoglądał na niego.

- Długo kazałeś na siebie czekać - mruknął.

- Czego chcesz, Potter? - spytał, próbując skopiować lodowaty ton swojego ojca. - Skróciłeś wakacje Czarnego Pana - sarknął.

Gryfon, nie zważając na wycelowaną w jego stronę różdżkę, podniósł się i poprawił koszulę, na której było kilka plam krwi.

- Jesteście niesamowitymi gospodarzami, co nie Malfoy? Człowiek grzecznie puka, a w zamian dostaje klątwę tnącą. Swoją drogą nie wiem kto zakładał wasze bariery, ale powinien się lepiej przyłożyć. Jako siedmiolatek nie miałbym trudności ich sforsować - westchnął z udawaną nonszalancją.

Ślizgon tylko chwilę patrzył na niego oniemiały. Nie spodziewał się takiej bezczelności. Tym bardziej, że bariery ochronne dworu były dziełem jego życia i sam Czarny Pan był zadowolony. Zanim zdążył przetrawić kolejne słowa Gryfona jego pięść sama wyskoczyła do przodu i uderzyła Pottera w nos, zostawiając na jego twarzy tylko więcej krwi. Wybraniec odpowiedział tym samym i po chwili obaj znaleźli się na podłodze uderzając i szarpiąc się jak za szkolnych lat. Zimny kamień wbijał się w plecy Harry'ego, gdy ciężkie ciało drugiego chłopaka napierało na niego z całą siłą i próbowało zmusić go do bezruchu. Bolały go żebra, mięśnie i poobcierane od uderzeń pięści, ale w duchu cieszył się, że doskonale blada cera Malfoy'a zaczynała sinieć w niektórych miejscach. Z rozwalonej wargi spływała strużka krwi, która mieszała się z tą, która płynęła z rozbitego nosa.

- Powiedz, Malfoy - wyszeptał z trudem łapiąc oddech. - Nie tęskniłeś za tym? - spytał, a gorące powietrze owiało ucho blondyna.

Ten pochylił się mocniej do przodu, przytrzymując ręce Pottera nad jego głową. Przez chwilę lodowa toń błękitu utonęła w trawiastej zieleni i nie będąc pewnym, co właściwie robi - złączył ich wargi w smakującym krwią pocałunku.


	2. Chapter 2

Potter smakował krwią. Nie wiedział czy jego czy swoją, ale straciło to na znaczeniu, gdy Gryfon oddał pocałunek, pogłębiając go. Otworzył nieśmiało usta, wpuszczając do środka przygryziony podczas walki język i pozwolił się spenetrować z uległością, o którą Draco go nie podejrzewał. Momentalnie puścił jego dłonie i zatopił palce w zmierzwionych włosach, przygniatając go mocniej do zimnej podłogi celi. Ssał powoli jego dolną wargę, koncentrując się na zapachu potu, którym pachniała skóra Gryfona. Na rękach Pottera wślizgujących się pod jego szatę Śmierciożercy, ściągających gruby płaszcz, który oddzielał ich od siebie. Pozwolił na drobne westchnienie, gdy te niecierpliwe palce musnęły jego skórę, klejąc się od ich krwi i brudu podłogi. Dłonie wysyłały tysiące dreszczy wzdłuż kręgosłupa, po całym ciele i kumulowały się na jednym jego fragmencie, który powoli budził się do życia i wbijał w wystające biodro niższego chłopaka. Spodnie stawały się coraz węższe, coraz mniej wygodne, a pocałunek coraz bardziej namiętny, gdy teraz obaj walczyli z sobą w ustach, próbując spenetrować jeden drugiego. Nie chcąc tracić czasu, Draco rozerwał jego koszulę i chwytając mocno za nadgarstki docisnął je do ziemi, gdy pochylał się nad stwardniałym sutkiem.

Cichy jęk wydobył się z gardła Gryfona, gdy podrażnił ciemnoróżową brodawkę. Polizał ją lekko, by przygryźć ją ponownie i przyssać się na dłużej, by delektować się westchnieniami, które niepowstrzymywane uciekały z opuchniętych od pocałunków ust. Gryfon wił się pod nim, próbując znaleźć choć odrobinę tarcia. Twarde przyrodzenie ocierało się o zapiętą wciąż szatę, więc krótkim zaklęciem bezróżdżkowym pozwolił jej osunąć się na łokcie.

- Och! - wyrwał się z ust Pottera, gdy patrzył na jasną skórę, nienaznaczoną bliznami ani Mrocznym Znakiem, choć pewnie tego się spodziewał.

Zanim cokolwiek więcej zdążył powiedzieć, Ślizgon pochylił się nad nim i ponownie pocałował, nim zaczął przygryzać skórę na szyi, zostawiając ślady zębów. Wargami pieścił obojczyki i żebra, aż w końcu trafił na obrzeże wiąż zapiętych spodni, które bez pytania ściągnął wraz z bokserkami i wbił zadowolony wzrok w błagającego o uwagę penisa Pottera, który tymczasem podparł się na łokciach i patrzył na niego zasnutymi pożądaniem oczami. Draco popchnął go bezceremonialnie z powrotem na podłogę. Przywołał zagubioną podczas walki różdżkę i odpiął własne spodnie, nie dotykając erekcji zdezorientowanego Gryfona.

- Co... - próbował spytać tamten, ale przyszpilony do ziemi zaklęciem wiążącym, stracił na moment wątek.

Chwilę potem poczuł na penisie długie, mocne palce, które oplotły go bez trudności i poruszały się leniwie góra i dół. Oszołomiony wrażeniem niemal przegapił pierwszy śliski palec, który przebił się przez pierścień mięśni i podrażnił jego mięśnie. Kumulujące się w podbrzuszu uczucie rozkoszy, własne jęki, westchnienia... wyrwane z kontekstu słowa... nie był pewny, co się dzieje... gdzie jest... kim jest i po co tu przyszedł. Ta cholerna ręka nie chciała przyspieszyć, a nawet zwalniała, gdy był zbyt blisko. Wił się i błagał, ale pozostało to bez odzewu, aż do drugiego palca, który wbił się w niego bez trudu.

Uczucie było odrobinę nieprzyjemne, ale rozszerzyło tylko gamę emocji, które targały nim w tej chwili. Pieprząca go dłoń... nie... dwie pieprzące go dłonie doprowadzały go do szaleństwa, gdy z torturującą powolnością wysyłały przyjemne wibracje w dwóch różnych kierunkach, więc jęknął ze skargą, gdy obie zniknęły, a zamian usłyszał drżący szept Malfoy'a, który sprowadził go kilka pięter niżej niż niebo, które przeżywał.

- Będzie boleć, Potter - mruknął mu do ucha, gdy pochylał się do przodu i podnosił jego biodra.

Położył je ostrożnie na własnych udach i wściekły na siebie za to, że się trzęsie nawilżył własny członek, nim bez ostrzeżenie wbił się w Pottera. Ciało pod nim jęknęło i zaprotestowało, ale uchwyt na członku Gryfona zadławił skargę. Czuł jak chłopak odpręża się, rozluźnia i gdy wyczuł, że może wejść głębiej, pchnął z całej siły, wypełniając go i zapadając się w słodkiej ciasnocie. W gorącu, które otoczyło go, uwięziło w sobie. Sprawiło, że nie miał ochoty na wycofanie. Prawa ręka leniwie pieściła członek Pottera, pozwalając sobie zawijać się przy czubku i ścierać zbierające się krople. Gryfon dyszał i ponownie zaczął się wić, więc poruszył się najpierw w tył, opuszczając z tęsknotą ciasne wnętrze. W końcu z pewną dozą niecierpliwości pchnął do przodu, czując drżące ciało. Kilka minut później, gdy jęki ich obu odbijały się od wilgotnych ścian lochów, poczuł zaciskające się na nim mięśnie Gryfona i krzyknął rozdzierająco. Upadł do przodu, wysuwając się z jego tyłka i lepiąc do pokrytego spermą brzucha. Wciąż miał ciemno przed oczami, gdy doszedł go cichy szept.

- Uwolnij moje ręce - prosił cicho zmęczony głos.

Machnął różdżką, którą wymacał na podłodze i Potter zsunął go z siebie.

- Masz - wyszeptał jeszcze, całując go w czoło i wciskając go jego lepkiej dłoni niewielką karteczkę. - Nie tak to miało wyglądać, Draco - dodał, gdy uaktywniał ukryty świstoklik.

ooo

Ubranie się i doprowadzenie do porządku zajęło mu stanowczo zbyt dużo czasu. Zaczął w duchu dziękować za to, że wcześniej zdążyli się pobić, bo dzięki temu miał namacalny dowód na to, że próbował Pottera powstrzymać. Ubranie podobnie jak Gryfon zniknęli kilka minut wcześniej, a on wciąż trzymał w dłoni zwitek papieru. Ostatnie słowa Wybrańca wciąż wracały do niego niczym bumerang. Po raz pierwszy słyszał, żeby Potter wymawiał jego imię i ta dziwna emocja, która kłębiła się w jego tonie zastanawiała go najbardziej.

Zacisnął dłoń na różdżce i wsunął kartkę papieru do kieszeni zapiętych już spodni, które oczyścił parę minut temu. Wyszedł z lochów pospiesznie kierując się do salonu. Wiedział, że zaschnięta już krew pokrywa jego twarz, ale specjalnie zostawił wszystkie zadrapania. Otworzył gwałtownie drzwi, rejestrując, że Avery i Nott siedzą w fotelach. Reszta musiała być na zwiadach.

- Nie przeszukaliście Pottera - warknął. - Miał różdżkę i świstoklik - dodał. - Czarny Pan nie ucieszy się, gdy wróci - rzucił na odchodnym.

Nie zamierzał wdawać się z nimi w dyskusje. Żaden z nich nie był legilimentą, ale mogliby wpaść na jeden ze swoich głupich pomysłów i potraktować go veritaserum. Szybko zamknął się w swoim pokoju i zabezpieczył drzwi. Może Potter poradził sobie jakimś cudem z zabezpieczeniami posiadłości, ale sforsowanie zamka do jego komnat było niemożliwe. Skomplikowana magia krwi i elfów, którą interesował się od dziecka, przeciwstawiała się nawet mocy Czarnego Pana.

Usiadł na łóżku i wyjął kawałek pergaminu, lekko zakrwawiony i pomięty. Chwilę obracał go w dłoniach zanim zdążył zdecydować. Wciąż był niespokojny i niepewny po tym co się stało. W jednej minucie bił się z Potterem, a chwilę potem całował go. Do tego to on zaczął. Dziwne przyciąganie, które czuł już wtedy w pociągu do Hogwartu nigdy nie było tak mocne, ale najwyraźniej miesiące rozłąki skumulowały emocje.

_Powiedz, Malfoy. Nie tęskniłeś za tym? - _usłyszał dobrze znany głos. Lekka drwina, której nie było w szkolnych czasach, ale doskonale poznany tembr głosu. Wibrujący.

Rozwinął pergamin, wygładzając go posiniaczoną dłonią.

_Malfoy,_

_jeśli czytasz ten list to znaczy, że jesteś tak samo kiepskim Śmierciożercą jak szukającym. Nie martw się... Jestem rozwiązaniem wszystkich Twoich problemów. Dokładnie w dzień swoich urodzin dotknij tego pergaminu i wyszepcz imię Twojego ojca. Świstoklik zabierze Cię w bezpieczne miejsce, a ja wraz z grupą przyjaciół wyjaśnimy o co chodzi dokładnie. _

_Nie wiem jak poszła nam rozmowa, ale mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie będę musiał długo tłumaczyć Hermionie moich siniaków._

_z wyrazami bezwzględnego nieposzanowania Twojej osoby,_

_Harry Potter._

_

* * *

**Liberi, cieszyłam się jak głupia czytając w kółko twój komentarz, który uszczęśliwił mnie jak i przestraszył... nie jest to tłumaczenie, jak zauważyłaś i zapewniam, że przykładam się do każdego rozdziału... teraz jednak będę przykładać się sto razy bardziej wiedząc, że czytasz... na bogów wszelkiej maści... jestem niepomiernie zdumiona, iż skusił cię mój marny opis... postaram się ciebie nie zawieść... dziękuję za zaufanie, którym mnie obdarzyłaś czytając jeden z pierwszych tworów z dziedziny HP w moim wykonaniu... życzę miłej zabawy, wszelki uwagi przyjmę z wdzięcznością... **  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Od wczorajszego dnia siedzieli pod drzewem w jednym z sadów otaczających małą mugolską wioskę. Ron zdążył już spałaszować całe ich zapasy, a Hermiona co dwie godziny aportowała się z powrotem do siedziby Zakonu i zabierała coraz to nowe książki, by nie mieć opóźnień w badaniach. Zadania jakie jej zlecono nie mogły czekać i niemal cieszyła się z zastoju, który zmuszał ją do grzebania w dawno zapomnianych dokumentach.

- Myślisz, że się pokaże? - spytała nie odrywając wzroku od pergaminu, na którym szybko notowała kolejne uwagi.

Cztery dni temu, gdy Harry zniknął na prawie pół dnia i wrócił w potarganej koszuli, oblepiony krwią - nie pytała. Zresztą odmówił też przytoczenia rozmowy z Malfoy'em, choć była bardzo ciekawa, co takiego mogłoby przekonać zapatrzonego w siebie arystokratę do zmiany stron. Nigdy nie przepadała za Ślizgonem, ale była pewna, że jest konsekwentny i nie porzuci bez dobrego powodu rodziny, która służyła Voldemortowi.

Potter tymczasem zachowywał się coraz dziwniej. Siadywał jak najdalej od wszystkich i nie brał udziału w rozmowach. Pusty wzrok zapatrzony w dal, który trudno było skupić na sobie, pełen był niespotykanej dotąd melancholii. Czasem nerwowo zaciskał pięści tylko po to, by dotknąć delikatnie swoich ust, jakby z niedowierzaniem. Nie pytała, bo wiedziała, że nie odpowie i zamknie się jeszcze bardziej w sobie, ale gdy oznajmił, że są jutro są urodziny Malfoy'a i powinni być wcześniej, bo On może pojawić się wcześniej, skwitowała to tylko potaknięciem. Tymczasem minęło prawie dwadzieścia godzin odkąd rozbili obóz i zapadła noc. Harry robił się coraz bardziej spięty i niespokojnie spoglądał w miejsce, w którym powinien pojawić się Ślizgon.

- Nie wiem - westchnął z rezygnacją, która chwyciła ją za serce. Nie była pewna jak określić ten stan, bo proste słowo 'smutek' nie w pełni go oddawało.

_Rozczarowanie._ - Tak, to było dobre słowo.

- Ile zostało nam czasu? - spytał bardziej z obowiązku, niż dla podtrzymania rozmowy.

- Dwie godziny.

- A potem musimy czekać cały rok na następną szansę?

Skinęła głową nie dopuszczając nawet myśli, że najprawdopodobniej będą musieli usunąć Malfoy'a ze świata żywych. Nie chciała, by zobaczył to w jej oczach. Była pewna, że Moody z jego doświadczeniem nie zawaha się ani sekundy, ale wspomnienie o tym wydawało się niestosowne w tej chwili.

- Wytłumacz mi jeszcze raz na czym to polega, Herm - poprosił Ron, a ona zadowolona, że w końcu może zrobić coś więcej, niż bezczynnie czekać zaczęła krótki wykład.

- Magia horkruksów jest najsilniejsza w dzień jej nadania i każdą rocznicę od tego czasu, więc powinna ochronić osobę, która została zaklęta. Sam-Wiesz-Kto w dzień urodzin Malfoy'a umieścił w nim kawałek swojej duszy, więc zgodnie z moją teorią powinien dzisiaj być bezpieczny dzień do jej usunięcia - westchnęła. - Harry, dla ciebie to będzie Halloween. Dzień, w którym zginęli twoi rodzice - przypomniała. - Dlaczego świstoklik aktywuje imię Lucjusza? - spróbowała zmienić temat, ale Potter dalej pozostawał w nieprzyjemnym odrętwieniu.

- Może je wypowiedzieć w każdej chwili i nie wzbudzić podejrzeń innych - westchnął w ciemność.

- Przemyślane - zauważyła cicho, podając mu koc.

Robiło się coraz zimniej i chłodna rosa zaczęła osiadać na trawie.

ooo

Dracon Malfoy siedział w swoim pokoju w ciszy obserwując wskazówki zegara. Była jedenasta w nocy i doskonale słyszał jak piętro poniżej banda Śmierciożerców zabawia się z grupą mugolskich kobiet. Chwilami cieszył się, że matka postanowiła towarzyszyć ojcu w wyprawie. Nie zniosłaby czegoś takiego. Dla niej podobnie jak dla niego było to hańbienie czystej krwi.

Świece nie rzucały zbyt wiele światła na ogromne pomieszczenie w większości wypełnione książkami. Od kilku dni siadywał tutaj sam, zastanawiając się nad propozycją Pottera, która nie powinna przekonać żadnego szanującego się Ślizgona, który miał ogromne szanse na zrobienie kariery w szeregach Śmierciożerców, a Draco Malfoy na pewno takim był. Wybraniec nie dawał mu gwarancji. Nie dawał mu obietnicy bezpieczeństwa, a stwarzał tylko kolejne zagrożenie. Właściwie miał ochotę się roześmiać, gdyby nie to, że co noc widział wyprężone pod sobą ciało Gryfona. Ciche _Draco_ budziło go, gdy tylko zdążył zapaść w sen. Był pewien, że to pierwsze oznaki szaleństwa. Tak długo przebywał w domu pełnych maniaków, że sam zwariował i zaczął dobierać sobie do głowy niemożliwe. Nieprawdopodobne. Nieziemskie...

Tak właśnie opisałby nagie ciało Harry'ego Pottera. Ciemnobrązową skórę, która przyjemnie kontrastowała z jego. Zielone jak trawa po deszczu oczy, które zachodziły mgłą, gdy wbijał się w niego raz za razem, tracąc oddech, tracąc samoświadomość i łącząc się z chłopakiem. Czuł, że tylko Gryfon potrafi go zrozumieć. Obaj nienawidzili z tą samą siłą. Nie potrafili zapanować nad sobą i obaj musieli walczyć, by życie miało sens. To ulotne rozluźnienie, które zaserwowano mu tuż o opuszczeniu Hogwartu doprowadzało go do szewskiej pasji. Czarny Pan nalegał, by nigdy nie opuszczał posiadłości sam. Najlepiej, żeby nigdy tego nie robił, nawet pod eskortą. Odpowiadało mu to dopóki nie zaczęto żartować, że Lord najpewniej szuka nowego kochanka. Z obrzydzenia niemal zwymiotował do ulubionej wazy matki, ale poczucie własnej godności powstrzymało go przed tym.

Popatrzył jeszcze raz na pergamin trzymany w dłoni i podejmując jedną z najgłupszych decyzji w swoim życiu, szepnął.

- Lucjusz.

ooo

Kilka gwiazd, którym udało się przedrzeć przez grubą warstwę chmur, kpiło z nich otwarcie, gdy wznawiali czar ogrzewający. Ron zdążył już zasnąć, obudzić się i zacząć dobierać do Hermiony, nie pamiętając zapewne, gdzie się znajdują. I kto patrzy. Gdyby Harry miał jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości co do ich wzajemnych stosunków - rozwiałyby się w mgnieniu oka.

- Chodź Harry, zostało tylko kilka minut i pewnie się nie pojawi - westchnęła wstając.

Wesley osunął się po jej ramieniu i uderzył w pień. Poderwał się sięgając po różdżkę - odruch, który został mu z w połowie ukończonego szkolenia aurorskiego. Rozejrzał się pewnie po okolicy, mierząc do nieznanego wroga i uspokoił się, gdy napotkał jasnoorzechowe oczy ukochanej.

- Już jest? - ziewnął.

- Nie. Właśnie wstawaliśmy. Wracamy do domu - westchnęła.

Właśnie w tym momencie, gdy wiszący nad nimi zegarek wskazywał dochodzącą północ na mokrej trawie przed nimi pojawiła się wysoka postać Draco Malfoy'e. Szata Śmierciożercy zafalowała przy pierwszych podmuchu wiatru, kiedy odwracał się twarzą do nich. Kpiący uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy i chwilę krzyżował spojrzenia z Harrym, aż coś dziwnego pojawiło się w jego oczach. Nie zdążył powiedzieć ani jednego słowa zanim Wybraniec nie poderwał się do góry, celując w niego różdżką.

- Avada Kedavra! - krzyknął.

Jasnozielony promień uderzył w pierś blondyna, odrzucając go kilka metrów do tyłu.

* * *

**Akame Sora**, **też stwierdzam, że dobry seks nie jest zły (mam nadzieję, że ten określasz jako dobry, bo to jedna z nielicznych scen, które napisałam, a to do tego w wersji męsko-męskiej, więc prawie debiut... )... rozdziały są krótkie, więc częstsze... co jest chyba plusem... historia rozwija się z każdym dniem jak u większości autorów, którzy pisali miniatury i przerzucili się nagle na formy dłuższe... z bohaterami mam ewidentny problem, bo ilekroć staram się oddać esencję Severusa... brakuje mi czegoś... tej ulotnej... nutki cynizmu, tego sarkazmu, tej siły... to jedna z najbardziej hipnotyzujących postaci w HP i boję się, że odbiorę jej magię... a do tego nie cierpię naiwności Harry'ego, więc chcąc nie chcąc - robię z niego wymarzonego mężczyznę... zaznaczam w końcu niczym Tiara Przydziału, że to też Ślizgon! Mam nadzieję, że sprostam wymaganiom... **


	4. Chapter 4

Harry patrzył na śpiącego Malfoy'a szóstą godzinę z rzędu i zastanawiał się, co teraz począć. Ślizgon nie obudził się, ani nie poruszył, odkąd przenieśli go do siedziby Zakonu i ukryli w jego pokoju. Nie bardzo wiedzieli jak wytłumaczyć pozostałym obecność Śmierciożercy i szalony plan, który się powiódł.

Przestraszył się jak diabli, gdy Malfoy upadł na trawę w zielonym blasku zaklęcia zabijającego. Nigdy dotąd go nie użył i był raczej przekonany, że to Ron zrobi to za niego za zgodą blondyna, ale nie było czasu. Nie mieli nawet chwili do stracenia, więc bez zastanowienia wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił po raz drugi w swoim życiu Niewybaczalne i po raz drugi udało mu się. Choć Crucitus rzucony na Bellatrix był raczej krótki i, sądząc po jej szaleńczym śmiechu, musiał przypominać łaskotki, był pewien, że Avada wypadła w pełni profesjonalnie. Malfoy był nieprzytomny, ale oddychał. Jego magia drżała, jakby obawiała się tego, co może nastąpić, ale był w pełni sprawy. Hermiona badała go bardzo długo, zapisując dokładnie wszystkie uwagi na temat jego stanu.

Tymczasem na dole odbywało się kolejne zebranie, na którym musiał być, więc chcąc nie chcąc odszedł od łóżka, na którym leżał dawny wróg i napotkał zatroskany wzrok przyjaciółki.

- Harry, czy jest coś, co powinnam wiedzieć? - spytała cicho.

- Nie sądzę, żebyś chciała, Herm - westchnął, wiedząc, że tym razem nie uda mu się wykpić od wykładu.

Widział w jej oczach, że wie. Pierwszy błysk zrozumienia pojawił się już wtedy, w sadzie, gdy podbiegł do Ślizgona i podniósł go na ręce, chcąc aportować się z nieprzytomnym. Był tak cholernie przestraszony, ale ciepły oddech łaskotał go w szyję i uspokajał.

- To Ślizgon, Harry - zauważyła cicho, jakby to była nowość.

- Myślałem, że jesteś przeciwna podziałowi na Domy - warknął lekko poirytowany.

- Nie to miałam na myśli. To Malfoy. Jest cholernie inteligentny i przebiegły. Nie chciałabym, żeby cię wykorzystał.

Odwrócił się i popatrzył na spokojną twarz śpiącego. Czerń szaty kontrastowała z jasną cerą i nadawała mu chorobliwą bladość. Pozorną kruchość.

- Znam go lepiej niż ty - mruknął w końcu. - I nie zapominaj, że Tiara Przydziału chciała umieścić mnie w Slytherinie - przypomniał. - Odkąd zmarł Dumbledore nie pozwoliłem nikomu kierować moim życiem, choć pewnie kilka osób myśli inaczej. - Uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie Molly Wesley, która próbowała go swatać z Ginny, a on tylko grzecznie potakiwał. Kilka tygodni wcześniej rozmówili się z Gryfonką i każde poszło w swoją stronę. - Wiem, co jest na mojej głowie i mam swoje priorytety, Herm - uspokoił ją.

ooo

Śnił mu się koszmar. Widział zielony promień avady, odbijający się w równie wściekle zielonych oczach Wybrańca. Zaklęcie uderzyło go w pierś i powaliło na ziemię... I właśnie wtedy się ocknął. Zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza do płuc, jakby dopiero co wypłynął z głębin. Chwile spazmatycznego, nierównego oddechu dały mu czas na rozglądnięcie się po niewielkim pomieszczeniu, które na pewno nie były jego pokojem. Niski regał z książkami, niewygodne łóżko, biurko z cienkiego drewna, które wyglądało na tanie. Zmarszczył nos z niezadowoleniem, zanim nie przypomniał sobie wydarzeń ostatniej nocy. Odruchowo sięgnął po różdżkę i wymierzył w kierunku drzwi, ale nikt nie zareagował na jego ruch. Był sam.

Wszystko na raz zwaliło się na jego głowę. Świstoklik, Potter, avada. Czy teraz nie żył? Przecież nie było szans na to, by przeżył najbardziej ostateczne z Niewybaczalnych... Chyba, że... Nie. Nawet nie sięgnął do czoła w poszukiwaniu blizny w kształcie błyskawicy. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Narcyza nie poświęciłaby dla niego życia, skoro miała problem z pięcioma minutami rozmowy.

Wstał, przeciągając się ostrożnie i podszedł do drzwi, na których od razu wyczuł słaby czar zabezpieczający i trzy wyciszające. Złamanie blokady zajęło mu krócej niż minutę i znalazł się na wąskim, długim korytarzu. Dobrze znany głos odbijał się od ścian, więc zamarł, nasłuchując.

- Więc, panno Granger, twierdzi pani, że znalazła metodę nieinwazyjnego usuwania horkruksów? Pan Potter musi być niezwykle szczęśliwy, że jego wyrok śmierci odsunął się w czasie... - syknął Snape.

Nie słyszał odpowiedzi Gryfonki, ale sytuacja wydawała się co najmniej dziwna. Severus nie miał obowiązku meldowania się nikomu innemu jak Czarnemu Panu, ale pojawiał się w krótkich odstępach czasu donosząc o postępach w poszukiwaniu eliksirów, które miały przywrócić Lordowi dawny wygląd. Co zatem robił z Granger? Cholera, właściwie gdzie on sam się znajdował? Potter w liście wspominał o przyjaciołach i zapewne miał na myśli rozczochraną szlamę i rudowłosego zdrajcę krwi, ale zapomniał dodać, że żeby należeć do Klubu należy najpierw oberwać avadą. Jakkolwiek nie zaczynał rozważać sytuacji, nie miał szans na rozwiązanie zagadki, tymczasem zimny głos kontynuował.

- Zatem horkruksa Malfoy'a mamy z głowy? Gdzie ciało? - spytał z udawaną nonszalancją.

Po plecach Draco przeszedł zimny dreszcz._ Ciało?_ Tak właśnie mówią o nim? Byli pewni, że nie żyje? Więc po to ta cała maskarada, wkradanie, świstokliki... seks... Przeklął się w myślach, analizując sytuację tak, żeby wyciągnąć z niej jak najwięcej korzyści. Krew Malfoy'ów zawrzała w żyłach, gdy plan wykrystalizował się. Ściskając mocniej różdżkę wszedł do oświetlonego salonu i spojrzał wyzywająco w oczy swojego ojca chrzestnego.

- Severusie - powitał go lekkim skinieniem.

Mistrz Eliksirów, jeśli był zaskoczony, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Potter natomiast szeroko otworzył usta, co tak bardzo upodobniło go do niezorientowanego w czarodziejskim świeci brzdąca, jakim był w Hogwart Expresie.

- Draco, jak mniemam dobrze spałeś.

- Doskonale, choć coś powinno zrobić się z łóżkami, ale czego mogę spodziewać się po Gryfonach. Cud, że nie obudziłem się na sianie w jakiejś mugolskiej stodole - mruknął niezadowolony.

To otrzeźwiło trochę Harry'ego, który z niepokojem spojrzał na drzwi. Zaraz mieli pojawić się inni członkowie Zakonu, a on nie zdążył wytłumaczyć nic Snape'owi. Nie wiedział też, że Ślizgon jest już przytomny. Rozmowa z nim była w tej chwili priorytetowa, tym bardziej, że nie zamierzał zdradzać 'rozmowy', którą przeprowadzili w lochach dworu.

- Pozwól ze mną - poprosił cicho, ignorując wyciągniętą różdżkę. Hermiona skinęła mu głową, dając znać, że aprobuje ustalenie wspólnych wydarzeń. Snape nie kiwnął nawet palcem, by ich powstrzymać.

Weszli do niewielkiego pokoju, który zapewne kiedyś był spiżarnią. Zakurzone półki zajmowały prawie całą ścianę, ograniczając przestrzeń. Stali bardzo blisko siebie i Harry mógł dostrzec niewielkie ciemne plamy, które skaziły błękit oczy Ślizgona.

- Czego chcesz, Potter? - warknął, czując się odrobinę nieswojo.

- Chcę ustalić, co powiemy członkom Zakonu - powiedział niezrażony ostrym tonem Malfoy'a.

Ślizgon prychnął pogardliwie mierząc go lodowatym wzrokiem._ Horkruks Malfoy'a. Ciało. Mamy z głowy. _Obijało się o jego uszy i wracało jak bumerang.

- Czyżby Zbawca Świata nie poinformował swoich przyjaciół o pieprzeniu z Śmierciożercą? - warknął, a Potter cofnął się o krok zaskoczony nagłym atakiem. - Potter, Potter - zaczął kpiąco. - Ty nigdy się nie nauczysz... - nie dokończył, pchnięty na ścianę.

- Skończ, Malfoy, bo zaczynasz mnie nudzić - wyszeptał mu prosto do ucha. - Skoro nie mamy o czym rozmawiać czas na zebranie - dodał, wychodząc.

Lekko zdezorientowany Ślizgon podążył za nim i niemal od razu został przyciśnięty do ściany przez dobrze znanego aurora. Moody odchylił jego głowę końcem różdżki, lustrując go szklanym okiem. Skrzywił się mimowolnie wydymając usta.

- Moody, zostaw go - poprosił cicho Potter. - Czy chce czy nie, gramy teraz po tej samej stronie i wolałbym go w stanie nieuszkodzonym, przynajmniej dopóki nie nałoży odpowiednich zabezpieczeń - powiedział całkiem poważnie. - Usiądź, Hermiona wytłumaczy ci wszystko dokładnie.

- Będę cię miał na oku, chłopcze - warknął mu do ucha, gdy wreszcie puścił skraj jego szaty. - Zostawiłeś mu różdżkę, Potter.

- Nie skorzystał z niej jak do tej pory. Dom reaguje tylko na moją magię i nie pozwala krzywdzić jego mieszkańców - wytłumaczył szybko. - Herm, mogłabyś? - spytał zanim ktokolwiek zdążył o coś zapytać.

Remus patrzył na niego przez chwilę, ale najwyraźniej postanowił odłożyć to na później, bo chwycił po prostu za szklankę z sokiem dyniowym, który wcześniej wniosła Molly. Snape jak zwykle popijał Ognistą, która nawet w dużych ilościach nie robiła na nim wrażenia. Wesley'owie jak zwykle siedzieli razem, trzymając się za ręce. Malfoy chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym, czy nie usiąść z Severusem, ale Moody zagrodził mu drogę i zmusił do zajęcia miejsca po przeciwnej stronie salonu, odgradzając go tym samym od Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony.

- Harry, przekonał Malfoy'a kilka dni temu do opuszczenia Malfoy Manor. Zostawił mu świstoklik, który działał tylko do północy w dzień jego urodzin, czyli do wczoraj. - Malofy, wydął wyzywająco wargi, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Gryfon zapomniał go o tym poinformować. Choć biorąc pod uwagę hasło, które aktywowało świstoklik, nie musiał się bać ujawnienia. Gdyby gorączkowo szeptał imię ojca, mógłby zostać uznany co najwyżej za wariata. - Pojawił się na łące w hrabstwie Falkirk*, gdzie też Harry niezwłocznie usunął horkruks - urwała, nabierając więcej powietrza do płuc. Niedopowiedzenie. - Kilka tygodni temu miałam pewne podejrzenie, że usunięcie cząstki duszy Sami-Wiecie-Kogo jest bezpieczne tylko w rocznicę, gdy została tam umieszczona. W przypadku Harry'ego jest to 31 października, a dla Malfoy'a to 20 sierpnia - westchnęła.

Ślizgon spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany. Nagle zabrakło mu śliny w ustach. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, czym były horkruksy. Dla kogoś, kto siedział tak głęboko w czarnej magii jak on, było oczywiste czym są. Puzzle powoli trafiały na swoje miejsce, gdy Granger po prostu skinęła mu głową, pozwalając dojść do głosu, choć przecież nie potrzebował zgody jakiejś głupiej szlamy.

- Horkruks? Ja? - powiedział tylko, wciąż zszokowany.

- Prezent na twoje urodziny od Czarnego Pana, Draco - warknął Mistrz Eliksirów. - Chyba nie sądzisz, że lubi cię tak bardzo, że wybaczył niewykonanie rozkazu - zakpił, przypominając o tym, że to on zabił Dumbledore'a. - Gwarantowałeś jego powrót, jako jeden z wielu...

Przed oczami zamajaczyła mu wężowa, zniekształcona twarz, która z trudem artykułowała słowa, ale zawsze domagała się, by został w posiadłości. Wszystkie zebrania podczas których inni tarzali się z bólu pod wpływem Cruciatusa, a on przyglądał się obojętnie jak połykają w jękach własne języki.

- Potter, jak usunąłeś horkruks? - zapytał rzeczowo Snape, odrywając wzrok od dawnego podopiecznego.

- Rzuciłem w niego avadą - powiedział spokojnie Gryfon, jakby opowiadał o śniadaniu z Molly Wesley.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

* * *

*Falkirk, hrabstwo w Szkocji


	5. Chapter 5

**Na bogów greckich i tych fałszywych - rzymskich... mam nadzieję, że moje odejście od kanonicznej wersji Harry'ego, które z dnia na dzień jest coraz bardziej widocznie nie wprawi nikogo w parszywy nastrój. Nie lubię Gryfonów... to wszystko przez to... naiwności i tego, że nie potrafią sobie poradzić, a jedyne co im Godryk podarował - to cholerne szczęście... **

**i lubię męskich mężczyzn... co oznacza stanowcze decyzje i ponoszenie odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny... i taki powinien być Złoty Chłopiec, Którego Przeznaczeniem Jest Zabić Voldemorta... pewnie dlatego moje ucieleśnienie tych cech, o których wspomniałam - Severus, tak nie cierpiał bachora... miękki charakter Gryfona... jest nie do przyjęcia... ponownie dodaję bardzo szybko rozdział... miłego czytania życzę wszystkim... i szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, niechaj Salazar was strzeże i obdarza mądrością i sprytem!**

**

* * *

**

_Może to nieuczciwe, że ponownie dodaję ten rozdział... odrobinę zmieniony, może bardziej przemyślany... a może mniej... ale przynajmniej wiecie, że na bieżąco czytam wasze komentarze i biorę je do serca... _

**

* * *

**

Remus odchrząknął znacząco, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.

- Co zrobiłeś? - spytał, mając nadzieję, że jednak nie usłyszał dokładnie.

- Użyłem avady, Remusie - wyjaśnił, jakby mówił do dziecka. - Zanim ktokolwiek z was zacznie biadolić, musimy ustalić parę rzeczy. Nie wiem czy zdajecie sobie sprawę, ale żeby zabić Voldemorta - udał, że nie zauważa jak zadrżeli - nie mogę potraktować go czarem powodującym łaskotki. To, że użyłem avady jest jak najbardziej racjonalne i byłoby doskonale, gdybyście zdali sobie sprawę, że ani ja ani Ron i Hermiona nie jesteśmy już dziećmi, uczniami Hogwartu. Ministerstwo padło i wątpię, by kogokolwiek prócz was obchodziło czy używam Niewybaczalnych, czy nie - warknął, gdy Moody popatrzył na niego z aprobatą. Taka postawa nie podobała mu się tym bardziej, ale wyjątkowo postanowił to zignorować. Doświadczenie aurora i jego dość kontrowersyjne metody niejednokrotnie uratowały im życie, więc nie zamierzał sprzeczać się z o wiele od siebie starszym czarodziejem. - Nie możecie sądzić, że powinienem być za was odpowiedzialny i jednocześnie nieskalany. Wizja nieskazitelnego bohatera utknęła gdzieś pomiędzy śmiercią moich rodziców, Syriusza i Dumbledore'a, o Cedriku nie wspomnę - dodał tak zimnym tonem, że nawet Snape powinien być z niego dumny. - Zrobię to, co powinienem, ale nie możecie mnie oceniać przez pryzmat tego, co zrobione być musi - zakończył odrobinę nieskładnie.

Wziął głębszy oddech, gdy przypatrzył się po kolei wszystkim zebranym członkom Zakonu Feniksa, którzy zmieszani po raz pierwszy dostrzegli w nim młodego mężczyznę, a nie dziecko, które potrzebowało opieki. Stał przed nimi czarodziej z krwi i kości, na którym spoczywała odpowiedzialność. Tym większa odkąd nie było przy nich Dumbledore'a.

- Rozmawiałem długo z Hermioną i doszliśmy do wniosku, że energia horkruksa zrównoważyła się z energią zaklęcia, unieszkodliwiając go. Innymi słowy; życie za życie - zakończył chłodno wyjaśnienia. - Jakieś pytania do tej części? Chciałbym jeszcze omówić z wami bariery, którymi jest otoczona posiadłość zajmowana tymczasowo przez Śmierciożerców i przesłuchać Malfoy'a - dodał gwoli wyjaśnienia.

Milczeli przez chwilę, aż w końcu Severus spojrzał na niego przenikliwie i zmarszczył brwi.

- Zauważyłem, że prócz manifestu dorosłości, który nam zaprezentowałeś, z iście gryfońską szlachetnością nie dopuszczasz do myśli, że Dracon może infiltrować działania Zakonu - zaczął spokojnie, cedząc jednak słowa, które same w sobie pozostawiały niesmak. Nie byłby sobą, nie przeżyłby tak długo jako szpieg, gdyby coś takiego nie przyszło mu na myśl. Przewiduj, zapobiegaj i likwiduj, byłoby jego życiową dewizą.

- Voldemort nie pozwoliłby gwarantowi na tak niebezpieczną misję. Poza tym Malfoy użył świstoklika, który mu zostawiłem po wizycie w lochach - odparł pewnie, co wykluczyło wcześniej obmyślony spisek. Voldemort nie miał też czasu na kontakt ze swoimi Śmierciożercami. - Nie ufam mu, profesorze. Ufam Ślizgońskiemu wychowaniu. Wie, że nie jest już potrzebny Lordowi i wykalkulował, że nie ma szans na powrót w szeregi. Nie ma Mrocznego Znaku, więc łatwiej mu będzie później zgrywać rolę męczennika, gdy wygramy.

Rysy Severusa stężały podczas, gdy Dracon próbował się opanować. Gryfon jakimś cudem przewidział jego ruchy. Zielone tęczówki patrzyły inteligentnie w te idealnie czarne, które lustrowały go uważnie, dopóki nie stwierdziły, że wszystko się zgadza. Snape nie potrzebował veritaserum, by wiedzieć, kiedy go okłamywano. Zarówno Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa jak i zapewne Śmierciożercy zastanawiali się, kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów zdobył tę umiejętność. Gdyby Dumbledore żył, zapewne pospieszyłby z wyjaśnieniem, iż to kwestia połączenia inteligencji, umiejętności logicznego myślenia i intuicji, którą przez lata kierował się Snape i, która jako jedyna, nigdy go nie zawiodła.

- Jest jeden problem, Potter. Dracon nie wiedział tego kilka dni wcześniej, więc chciałbym wiedzieć, co mu obiecałeś, żeby przeszedł na naszą stronę - zaakcentował każde słowo.

Wybraniec wygiął lekko wargi w delikatnym uśmiechu.

- Nie obiecałem mu nic i zanim zapytasz - przeszedł na ty - uprawiałem z nim seks, profesorze.

Ron zakrztusił się i kilka łez spłynęło po jego zaczerwienionej twarzy. Hermiona uderzyła go między łopatki, gdy dławił się sokiem dyniowym. Państwo Wesley patrzyli na niego zaszokowani, a Remus po prostu czekał aż dokończy.

- Właściwie nie wiem dlaczego Malfoy tu jest - dodał tylko. - Może sam nam powie? - rzucił pytaniem i spojrzał na obojętną twarz blondyna, samemu schodząc z pierwszego planu.

Ślizgon poczuł na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenia i walczył, by nie odwrócić wzroku. Lekka kpina w oczach Severusa doprowadzała go do ślepej furii, ale najbardziej zirytowała go postawa Grfyona, który ewidentnie świetnie się bawił. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie poznawał Pottera. Pewny siebie, zdecydowany, opanowany. Nigdy taki nie był. Czy to możliwe, by czas go tak zmienił? Zawsze udawało mu się sprowokować Wybrańca, pokierować nim tak, że jeszcze długo mógł z niego kpić.

Sytuacja wydawała się niemal klarowna, gdy miał w rękach wszystkie karty. Wiedział co nieco o planach Czarnego Pana, posiadał umiejętności, które mogłyby pomóc Wybrańcowi i jego poplecznikom. Mało tego - mógł skompromitować Pottera jednym tylko słowem, a on zamiast płaszczyć się i błagać... Wszystko zepsuł. Role odwróciły się tak szybko i gwałtownie, że niemal nie potrafił wykrztusić z siebie słowa. O ułożeniu jakiegokolwiek planu nie wspomnieć. Lata nauki jak sterować ludźmi poszły na marne w tej samej sekundzie, w której zaczął nieskładnie się jąkać. Nie mogąc wykorzystać słabości Pottera nie czuł się swobodniej. Tym bardziej, że to ona właśnie została wykorzystana przeciwko niemu.

- Tak Wybraniec skłania Śmierciożerców do przejścia na swoją stronę? - spytał hardo. - Spróbuj z Averym - doradził sarkastycznie zadowolony, że udało mu się pokryć pierwotne zmieszanie.

- Wszyscy - podkreślił - chcieliby wiedzieć, co tu robisz.

Potter splótł ręce na piersi i spojrzał na niego obojętnie.

- Zaprosiłeś mnie - odparł siląc się na swobodę. - Matka mnie uczyła, że nie ładnie nie korzystać z zaproszeń. Ale ty Potter pewnie o tym nie wiesz... Może gdybyś pochodził z czystokrwistej rodziny, nauczono by cię manier - dodał zgryźliwie.

ooo

Ron podniósł się gwałtownie, chwytając za różdżkę, ale Hermiona jak zawsze powstrzymała go w pół kroku. Harry jedynie uśmiechnął się, doceniając, że członkowie Zakonu z o wiele większym stażem pozwalają kontrolować mu rozmowę. Grymas rozbawienia wpełzł na jego twarz bardzo szybko i równie prędko z niej zszedł, gdy pochylił się do przodu i patrząc na Malfoy'a spod długich rzęs, powiedział.

- Możliwe, ale pozwolisz, że lekcje savoir vivre przełożymy na później. Co planuje w najbliższym czasie Voldemort? - zmienił szybko temat.

- Szuka miecza Gryfindora, więc doradziłbym zajęciem się tą kwestią - mruknął tamten, korzystając z lekkim zaskoczeniem z koła ratunkowego, które mu rzucono. Może jednak Gryfon nie zmienił się tak bardzo i nie dostrzegł jednej z niewielu szans na pogrążenie wroga?

Severus prychnął, dopijając Ognistą.

- To już wiemy. Spójrz nad siebie, Draco. Miecz Godryka należy do Pottera - warknął. - Gdzie jest Czarny Pan? Kto jest w rezydencji? Czy jesteś w stanie zdjąć osłony? Ilu ludzi potrzebnych jest do ataku na Malfoy Manor? - wyrzucał pytania jedne za drugim. - Zważ, że nie jesteś jedynym, który dostarcza informacji Zakonowi - dodał już o wiele chłodniej i ze spokojem, który potrafił utrzymać w ryzach pijanych i rozochoconych siódmorocznych Ślizgonów po wygranym meczu quidditcha.

Malfoy skrzywił się nieznacznie, gdy zauważył bezcenny artefakt wiszący od tak na ścianie. Niemal od razu przypomniał sobie setki gablot w posiadłości, które znajdowały się w ukrytych komnatach. Zabezpieczone, zadbane, chronione.

- Miejsce pobytu Czarnego Pana nie jest znane. Mój ojciec przestał mu towarzyszyć w Armenii, wróci najpewniej dwudziestego drugiego sierpnia - urwał.

- Dziś jest dwudziesty pierwszy - podpowiedział mu Potter, zauważając od razu, że Malfoy chce wiedzieć jak długo był nieprzytomny.

- Więc macie jeden dzień - nie przerywając, ciągnął dalej. - W chwili, gdy przeniosłem się świstoklikiem, Avery, Rockwood i Nott zarządzali dwudziestoma innymi, więc obecnie nie będzie w rezydencji więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć osób. Sam zakładałem osłony, więc to dwie minuty. Nikt ich nie monitoruje, nie wiedzą, że mnie nie ma. Zorientują się prawdopodobnie dopiero jutro, gdy wróci mój ojciec.

Mistrz Eliksirów napełnił sobie szklankę ciemno bursztynowym płynem i skinął w kierunku Malfoy'a, który odmówił. Nie zamierzał tracić czystości myślenia, podczas gdy wciąż nie był całkiem przytomny po przebudzeniu, a świat stawał na głowie. On, zdradzający Czarnego Pana. On, siedzący pośród cholernej Jasnej strony. On, pieprzący się z Potterem.

- Dwie minuty to długo - warknął Moody. - Co to za bariery? - Doświadczenie aurora podpowiadało mu, że coś tu nie gra.

- Dwie minuty dla was, przy moich wskazówkach. Ochrona oparta na magii krwi. Nie będę się nad tym rozwodził przy ignorantach, którzy nie potrafią docenić uroku tej sztuki - odburknął.

Potter ponownie wyszczerzył się, wyprowadzając go z równowagi.

- Magia krwi, Malfoy, jest specyficznie delikatną dziedziną, która wykorzystuje pierwotną energię życia. Jeśli zostanie odpowiednio pokierowana, może być murem nie do przebicia, zarówno w eliksirach - skłonił się lekko Snape'owi, który popatrzył na niego jak na wstrętnego robala - jak i w obronie - wrócił wzrokiem do Draco. - Herm, czy powinienem coś dodać? - spytał przyjaciółki, która zaprzeczyła lekkim ruchem głowy. - Teraz dochodzimy do oczywistego punktu spotkania. Remusie, wolałbym, żeby Przysięga Wieczysta została złożona w twoje ręce. Dumbledore zostawił tobie nominalną władzę nad Zakonem - dodał.

Przynajmniej wiadomo było skąd posiada choć szczątkowe informacje. Gryfonka, jako chodząca encyklopedia podręczna, była nieodzowna. Czasem zastanawiał się czy gdyby nie była im konieczna do życia, czy zadawaliby się z tym czupiradłem, ale odkąd zaczął podejrzewać, że Wiewiór jest nią zainteresowany był pewien, iż to nie tylko kwestia jej inteligencji. A może braku ich rozumu? Wieczysta Przysięga była z kolei czymś, co musiało nastąpić, więc nie zamierzał nawet jej negować. Byliby totalnymi idiotami, gdyby nie wymagali tego od niego. Co prawda nigdy nie posądziłby ich o ani grosz intelektu, ale Severus musiał współpracować z nimi na tyle długo, że ustalił pewien sposób postępowania, z którym nie dyskutowali.

- Składna regułka, Potter. Mam wrażenie, że uczyłeś się jej cały wczorajszy wieczór - warknął tylko, gdy z obrzydzeniem podał dłoń wilkołakowi, pilnując, by stykać się z nim jak najmniejszą powierzchnią.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie na prędce dodawane rozdziały... są krótkie, więc pojawiają się w krótszych odstępach... historia powstaje na żywo, więc pytania o to, co będzie... są jak pytanie o to Trelawney... w moich fusach od kawy też widzę śmierć - na pewno przez cholernie wysokie ciśnienie... życzę wszystkim miłego dzionka... kolejne trzy rozdziały są już w 'poczekalni' i czekają na głośne wyrażenie mojej opinii po przeleżeniu odpowiedniego okresu czasu... **

* * *

Harry wpadł do swojego pokoju, zamykając szczelnie drzwi. Usiadł na łóżku, które wciąż pachniało Malfoy'em i trawą, i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. _Próbował mnie szantażować_ - przemknęło mu przez myśl, ale zaraz złość zajęła miejsce rozczarowaniu. Czego, do cholery, spodziewał się po Malfoy'u? Słodkiego pocałunku i romantycznego wyznania miłości? Wspólnego siedzenia przy kominku? Właściwie sam nie wiedział. Dotąd miał jedynie ulotną nadzieję na coś, czego nawet nie potrafił opisać. Jego serce odrobinę szybciej zaczynało bić, myśli plątały się, a język nie chciał współpracować. Jeśli miałby porównać swój stan do czegoś - byłaby to okropna choroba, ale uaktywniała się zawsze, gdy Malfoy był blisko. W szkole, gdy tylko kilka słów wstrzykiwało adrenalinę do żył i zmuszało do odpowiedzi fizycznej, gdy nie potrafił odpowiednio się odgryźć. Kiedy tylko obrażał jego przyjaciół, ponownie prowokował. Ciśnienie wzrastało.

A teraz?

Uderzył pięścią w materac pod nim, mając nadzieję, że zaklęcia wyciszające są wciąż aktywne. Nie miał ochoty na odwiedziny Hermiony czy Rona. Mieszkali z nim, podobnie jak Molly, Artur i Remus, dokąd zaatakowano Norę podczas ślubu Billa i Fleur. Mimo nalegań Tonks została z matką i ojcem w jednej z mugolskich wsi i aportowała się do domu Syriusza dwa razy w tygodniu. W każdej chwili mogli wysłać jej też patronusa, ale jak dotąd nigdy nie było takiej potrzeby, a Lupin wolał, gdy była bezpieczna z dala od pierwszej linii frontu, którym był teraz czarodziejski świat. Codziennie ginęli czarodzieje, którzy choć w jednym procencie mieli mugolskich krewnych i Harry czasem zastanawiał się nad logiką Voldemorta, który przecież posiadał dokładnie pięćdziesiąt procent niemagicznych genów. Podobnie jak Snape, który balansował wciąż na linie, bardzo cienkiej nitce w każdej chwili gotowej do zerwania.

A on tymczasem wymyślił śmiały plan, który oparł na niejasnych przesłankach i szczątkowych informacjach Mistrza Eliksirów. Nie pomylił się co prawda, ale nigdy nie planował przespać się z Malfoy'em. Teraz natomiast miał kompletny mętlik w głowie, który uniemożliwiał mu niemal logiczne myślenie. Konieczne w tej zawikłanej sytuacji. Nie był pewien czy Ślizgon nie wykorzystał go jakoś, a tym bardziej - czy nie zamierza wykorzystać go teraz.

Kolejny raz zaklął w myślach, przegapiając ciche pukanie do drzwi, które uchyliły się nieznacznie, gdy Hermiona wchodziła do środka. Ron, wyglądający na chorego wślizgnął się zaraz za nią, od razu zajmując miejsce na krześle i patrząc na niego z wyrzutem.

- Malfoy? - mruknął.

- Ron, chciałbym ci powiedzieć, że to był Imperius... Eliksir... Cokolwiek, ale nie mogę - jęknął.

Hermiona usiadła zaraz przy nim i objęła go ramieniem. Przyjemne ciepło uspokoiło go na chwilę, więc zdjął okulary, pocierając zmęczone oczy. Cała trójka nie spała całą noc i padali z nóg, a był dopiero ranek.

- Malfoy jest w pokoju pomiędzy Ronem a Remusem - poinformowała go cicho.

- Dzięki - wyszeptał.

Zaraz po zakończeniu zebrania wyszedł. Nie miał ochoty nawet patrzeć na Ślizgona, a umiejscowienie go w całym bałaganie było ponad jego siły.

- Świetnie sobie poradziłeś, Harry - spróbowała go pocieszyć.

- Harry, ale Malfoy? - zaczął odrobinę bardziej histerycznie Ron.

Szok wciąż go nie opuścił, ale przynajmniej zaczynał powoli odzyskiwać kolory.

- Co mam ci powiedzieć? - odwarknął Wybraniec. - Nie wiedziałem, że masz problem z homoseksualizmem - przybrał ponownie zimny ton, którego użył na zebraniu.

- To nie tak. Znam wielu... znaczy nie mam nic... przeciw... - wyjąkał. - Ale to Malfoy - dodał na końcu tonem, który sugerował coś naprawdę paskudnego.

- Wiem, zapewniam cię, że pamiętam - westchnął. - Gnojek próbował mnie szantażować, ale tego akurat mogłem się spodziewać - dodał ze złością, która ponownie uderzyła w niego z prędkością Hogwart Expressu.

Milczeli chwilę, gdy Potter podwinął kolana pod siebie i przeciągnął się na łóżku. Powinni przespać się choć kilka godzin, ale musieli omówić kilka kwestii i to nie tylko ze sobą. Snape jak zwykle nie skomentował rewelacji i uciekł zaraz później, zostawiając ich samych z problemami. Nigdy nie wiedział, co Mistrz Eliksirów myśli, ale pocieszało go, że nawet, gdy Zakonem dowodził Dumbledore, mężczyzna nie zachowywał się inaczej. Rzucał garść suchych informacji. Jeśli miał dobry dzień, co zdarzało się niezwykle rzadko, korygował źle wyciągnięte wnioski. Ale poza tym starał się jak wszyscy przeżyć nie pozostawiając przy tym zbyt wielu śladów po sobie. Harry widział jak ucieszyło go złożenie przez Draco Wieczystej Przysięgi, która uniemożliwiała mu zdradę. Był pewien, że Malfoy'a traktował jak syna, ale nie mając innego wyjścia gotów był go poświęcić dla ogólnego dobra.

- Malfoy musi założyć bariery. Nie mam o czym z nim rozmawiać, prócz tej kwestii - rzucił sucho, - więc raczej nie powinniśmy pozabijać się w najbliższym czasie.

Jedna myśl kołatała mu się po głowie. _Nie dam draniowi satysfakcji._

ooo

Ślizgon w tym czasie rozglądał się po ciasnym pokoju, który mu przydzieliła Granger i próbował poukładać wszystko, co się stało do tej pory. Cicha rozmowa z Severusem zaraz po zebraniu utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, ze stoi po właściwej stronie. Tym bardziej, że jego ojciec chrzestny niejasno dał mu do zrozumienia, że w czasie pierwszej wojny szpiegował już dla Dumbledore'a, więc jeśli ktokolwiek wiedział jak miałaby skończyć się ta potyczka pomiędzy Złotym Chłopcem a Czarnym Panem, to tylko Mistrz Eliksirów.

Pokój był niewielki, naprawdę ciasny. Nawet jak na standardy skrzatów domowych w posiadłości. Jedno okno, które musiało wychodzić wprost na ulicę - co za potwarz! - nie wpuszczało zbyt wiele światła. Na domiar tego - łóżko wydawało się równie niewygodne jak to, na którym wylądował poprzednio. Nie miał jednak wyboru, doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Rozważał już szybko powrót do posiadłości, zanim którykolwiek z idiotów, którzy tam stacjonowali, zorientował się o jego nieobecności, ale nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. Już wcześniej wiedział, że to nie jest dla niego. Zabijanie, torturowanie, podejrzane ideologie popaprańca, którego rodowód nie dorównywał czystokrwistym Malfoy'om. To było coraz bardziej upokarzające. Zresztą potrzebny był Czarnemu Panu, gdy nieświadomie chronił jego życie. A raczej marną egzystencję. Nie miał ochoty pełzać u jego stóp z innymi. Całować skraj szaty, z nadzieją, że nie zostanie potraktowany cruciatusem. Może nawet zabity po kilkudniowych torturach. Nie był idiotą. Nie nosił w sobie horkruksa, więc zapewne jego funkcja badacza, naukowca przestała mieć tak wielkie znaczenie. Zamiast podziwu mogła czekać go w najlepszym razie - gdyby miał wyjąkowe szczęście - szybka śmierć.

Nie miał ochoty oddawać swojej młodości komuś, kto gorszy był od szlam. Taka Granger na przykład miała przynajmniej inteligencję. Dlatego też szybko uzgodnili z Severusem dobrą bajeczkę, która pozwoliłaby szpiegowi wywindować się jeszcze wyżej w szeregach Śmierciożerców. Mistrz Eliksirów zamierzał wrócić do posiadłości pod pozorem chęci rozmowy z młodym Malfoy'em i oczywiście odkryć jego ucieczkę - może porwanie. Przy okazji miał szansę zatarcia śladów po Potterze. Zabicie Notta i Avery'ego nie byłoby zbyt trudne, a tylko oni wiedzieli o rozmowie z Wybrańcem kilka dni wcześniej. W zasadzie Ślizgon miał nadzieję, że Severus przyniesie mu choć kilka jego koszul, o czym on sam nie pomyślał, gdy korzystał ze świstoklika.

Oparł się jak najwygodniej potrafił na lekko skrzypiącym łóżku. Wciąż miał przy sobie różdżkę, więc zaczął leniwie rzucać na drzwi zaklęcia zabezpieczające. Potter nawyraźniej naprawdę nie zamierzał odbierać mu ostatków godności. Nie wyjaśniało to jednak jakim cudem Cholerny Wybraniec dostał się do zabezpieczonej specjalnymi barierami, które opracował niecałe dwa tygodnie wcześniej, Malfoy Manor. Szczątkowa wiedza na temat jakichkolwiek twierdz czarodziejskich, czy Magii Krwi nie mogła pomóc mu w tym. Tym bardziej, że ewidentnie to Granger wtłoczyła mu to do tępego łba.

Nie tłumaczyło to też sytuacji, w której znaleźli się zaledwie kilka godzin później, gdy odwiedził go w lochach. Pocałunek o smaku krwi nie dawał mu spokoju. Nie cierpiał pytań bez odpowiedzi, gdy trafiał na takowe - badał zjawisko póki nie zostało nic więcej do dodania. Nic więcej do wyjaśnienia. Taka była jego natura, którą w pełni akceptowała matka i Severus. Ten ostatni wręcz zachęcał go do samodzielnych eksperymentów, tuszujac przy tym większe lub - rzadziej - mniejsze wybuchy. Zbadanie tą samą metodą Złotego Chłopca Gryfindoru wydawało się niemożliwe. Wciąż czuł się wyprowadzony z równowagi jego bezprecendesowym zachowaniem, które przywodziło na myśl bardziej Ślizgona, niźli Gryfona z krwi i kości.

Co stało się z nimi wszystkimi? Severus Snape współpracujący z Gryfonami, Draco Malfoy, który podąża tą samą drogą, wyprowadzony w pole przez Harry'ego Potter - Chłopca, Który Miał Poblem Nawet z Zaklęciem Lewitacji. Hermiona Granger rzucająca mu urażone i raczej ciekawe spojrzenia, ale usilnie milcząca, gdy zadaje bezpośrednie pytania. Wesley, który zbywa go półsłówkami i nie pozwala się wyprowadzić z równowagi. I na koniec Harry Potter. Przeklęte szczenię Gryfindoru, który wywraca jego świat do góry nogami, po czym znika bez wyjaśnień. Zwabia go na pustą łąkę, rzuca zaklęcie zabijające i jakby nigdy nic pozwala mu zakwaterować się w domu zmarłego kuzyna Narcyzy. Mężczyzny skazanego za zdradę Potterów i współpracę z Czarnym Panem.


	7. Chapter 7

Spotkać się ponownie mieli okazję dopiero podczas śniadania następnego dnia. Severus dostarczył mu ubrania, które z łatwością powiększył i z największą przyjemnością wymienił na szatę Śmierciożerców, do której zmuszony był od dwóch dni. Nigdy nie przepadał za zaklęciami czyszczącymi, a używanie ich tak długo było dużo poniżej jego godności. Grafitowa koszula, czarne spodnie i gruby pas, który podkreślał jego talię, wprawiły go w niemal tak dobry humor jak relacja Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Nott i Avery nie żyją. Lucjusz przekazał Czarnemu Panu, iż nie upilnowali Draco - urwał. - Wszystko poszło na karb ich niekompetencji, więc Malfoy'owie są bezpieczni. Przynajmniej dopóki Lord nie odkryje prawdy - dodał, gdy zajmował swoje zwyczajowe miejsce i z niezadowoleniem odmówił Molly Wesley śniadania. Nie miał czasu na trwonienie go na posiłki. - Myślę, że moglibyśmy zaproponować im przejście na naszą stronę. Gdy odkryją, że Draco przestał być kartą przetargową - zawiesił głos. Harry zastanawiał się nad tym wcześniej, ale wątpił, by Lucjusz Malfoy zgodził się na to. A nawet jeśli - kosztowałoby ich to zbyt dużo. Jeśli wojna nauczyła go czegoś, na pewno była to kalkulacja, a ta chłodna dziedzina podpowiadała mu, że straty przewyższały wielokrotnie zyski.

Severus dostarczał im dostateczną ilość informacji. Impas, w którym się znajdowali nie wymagał więcej, a nawet, gdy sytuacja rozwinie się - Mistrz Eliksirów posiadał na tyle wysoką pozycję, by konstruktywnie wspierać Zakon. Odkrycie go było niemal niemożliwe, tym bardziej po tym, co zrobił w Malfoy Manor, gdy odkrył zniknięcie Dracona. Jako zaufany Voldemorta miał dostęp do wielu tajnych informacji i planów. Nie pojawiał się jednak na tyle często na pierwszym planie rozgrywek, by zaczęto go podejrzewać. O dziwo, ucieczka młodego arystokraty odsunęła od niego wszelkie możliwe podejrzenia tym dalej. Sytuacja nie mogła być bardziej po ich myśli, niż teraz.

- Nie sądzę, by był to dobry pomysł - odpowiedzieli niemal natychmiast Draco i Harry. Blondyn spojrzał niepewnie na Gryfona, który go zupełnie zignorował. Spokojnie kończył tost z dżemem, zapijając go sokiem dyniowym. - Lucjusz będzie chciał pełnej ochrony, której nie jesteśmy w stanie zapewnić. Nie ma nic do zaoferowania. - Wybraniec ciągnął sam, patrząc prosto w oczy Snape'a. - Jeśli będzie jakiekolwiek zagrożenie twojej szpiegowskiej działalności możemy zaproponować mu zajęcie twojego miejsca, ale nie zniknięcie z pierwszego planu działań wojennych - zakończył, sięgając po więcej dżemu.

- Cóż za wnikliwa ocena, panie Potter - lekka drwina, ale nic poza tym.

- Ale zgadzasz się ze mną - podsumował Gryfon bez cienia wątpliwości.

Mistrz Eliksirów upił kilka łyków wody, którą raczył się zawsze w godzinach przedpołudniowych i bez słowa komentarza wstał, zostawiając pustą szklankę na okrągłym stoliku. Nawet, gdy ktoś chciał, nie zdążyłby zadać mu jakiegokolwiek pytania. Jak zwykle powiedział dokładnie to co zamierzał i zostawiał Zakon z własnymi myślami.

- Pomyślałby kto, że będziesz chciał chronić rodzinę, Malfoy - warknął Ron, odsuwając się jak najdalej od stołu. Nie miał ochoty jeść śniadania w obecności Ślizgona, ale mina jego matki przekonała go, że nie ma innego wyboru. Mógłby sprzeczać się, kłócić, kopać i gryźć, ale Molly bywała nieprzejednana i dopóki nie wrócą bliźniacy, nie miał szans. Sytuacji nie poprawiał wcale fakt, że ilekroć spojrzał w bladą twarz Malfoy'a wyobrażał sobie jak te usta całują jego najlepszego przyjaciela. - Straciłem apetyt - mruknął, nim ktokolwiek zareagował na jego wcześniejsze słowa.

Malfoy spiął się, ale szybko opanował i niedbałym, wystudiowanym ruchem poprawił mankiety koszuli. Znał na tyle długo swojego ojca, by wiedzieć, że nawet przegrane sytuacje potrafił obrócić na swoją korzyść. Nie z przypadku mówiono, że noszą w sobie geny samego Salazara. Spryt, którym się cechowali nie był wyuczony. Był czysto wrodzony i co najwyżej rozwijany w latach młodzieńczych. Wszystko wykalkulowane tak, by przynieść jak największe zyski. By ich rodzinę otaczała ta aura mocy, siły, władzy. Byli w tym doskonali.

- Profesorze Lupin - westchnął niby od niechcenia, ale zwrócił na siebie od razu żądaną uwagę. Nie wiedząc jak ma dokładnie zwracać się do kogoś, kto z jednej strony był ucieleśnieniem profanum dla czarodziejskiej krwi, a z drugiej posiadał nad nim nominalną władzę, przynajmniej dopóki musiał mieszkać w siedzibie Zakonu, odnosił się do wilkołaka tym samym tytułem, co w Hogwarcie. Nikt go też nie poprawiał, więc uznał to za stosowne. - Zapomnieliście zapytać, kto dokładnie pozbawił Avery'ego i Notta życia. Licytowałbym się w tej kwestii... Podejrzewam jednak, - urwał, nalewając sobie filiżankę herbaty z dzbaneczka i nie rozchlapując ani kropli - że mógł to zrobić mój ojciec. Obaj z Severusem mieliby w tym momencie taką samą pozycję w Wewnętrznym Kręgu.

- Dlaczego sam nie zadałeś tego pytania? - spytał Remus, przysiadając się bliżej.

Malfoy nie odpowiedział. Chwilę mieszał przyjemnie gorący płyn, pozwalając grudkom cukry rozpuścić się. Łyżeczka nawet przez ułamek sekundy nie zetknęła się z żadną ze ścianek. Idealne ułożenie, oszczędność ruchów tak konieczna przy ważeniu trudnych i niebezpiecznych eliksirów.

- Rodzi to pewne implikacje. Severus będzie musiał pojawiać się regularnie w posiadłości. Co znacznie zwiększy ryzyko przedsięwzięcia, ale jednocześnie zapewni więcej informacji, które będą miały duże znaczenie dla bezpośrednich działań. - Harry położył stopy tuż przy kominku i po raz pierwszy otwarcie przysłuchując się rozmowie. Do tej pory po prosty sączył swój sok i wyłapywał co ważniejsze informacje.

- Większe szanse wykrycia... - zamyślił się Lupin.

- Czarny Pan jest gdzieś za Armenią i szuka artefaktu, który wisi nad moją głową. Jedyną osobą, która mogłaby odkryć działania profesora Snape'a jest mój ojciec, który nie będzie do tego skory.

- Bo? - rzuciła Hermiona nie rozumiejąc. - Znają się tak długo, że będzie chronił przyjaciela? - sarknęła. Nie miała zbyt dobrego zdania o Lucjuszu odkąd zetknęli się w Ministerstwie podczas piątego roku.

- Nie. Po prostu nie wie, która strona wygra, a nas nie interesują porażki. - Lupin nieznacznie skinął głową, chwytając w lot kim są 'my'. Rodzina być może znajduje się po dwóch stronach barykady, ale nie jest to coś, co mogłoby stać na przeszkodzie dalszej współpracy. Ktokolwiek nie zginąłby podczas ostatniej bitwy, druga strona wyciągnęłaby go z kłopotów i wciąż mieliby w rękach karty przetargowe. Mistrz Eliksirów był gwarantem i jednocześnie pierwszym, który w iście ślizgońskim stylu balansował pomiędzy obiema stronami. Ryzykował życie, ale w ogólnym rozrachunku mógł tylko wygrać.

- A co jeśli Severus dotarł do nich pierwszy? - spytał ponownie Lupin.

Malfoy wysmarował dżemem tost i odłożył go na pusty dotąd talerz. Splótł ze sobą palce, wkładając do ust oba kciuki, za co jego matka rzuciłaby na niego kilka nieprzyjemnych zaklęć żądlących i wciągnął głębiej powietrze do płuc.

- Jeśli Severus zabił obu, przejął ich wpływy nominalnie, więc byłby jeden malutki schodek ponad moim ojcem. Jeśli jednak zostawił tę przyjemność gospodarzowi, zyskałby wdzięczność i przychylność kogoś, kto dzierżył dokładnie tę samą władzę nad Kręgiem Wewnętrznym. Odkrycie mojej nieobecności wywindowało go w dokładnie ten sam sposób, bo likwidacja Blacka przez mojego ojca. - Spojrzał kątem oka na znieruchomiałego Pottera, który jednak nawet na niego nie popatrzył. Nie odzywał się odkąd obaj znaleźli się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co zaczynało bawić Ślizgona. Czyżby Złoty Chłopiec Gryfindoru stracił cały wczorajszy impet i wydarzenia przytłoczyły go? Nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie dostrzegł w tym swojej szansy. Nie wiedział jeszcze dokładnie jak to wykorzysta, ale nawet najmniej znaczące informacje prowadziły czasem do przegranej lub zwycięstwa.

Potter jednak udał, że nie słyszy zgrabnie dobranej metafory. Jego wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się nawet, gdy Molly przyniosła do jadalni jego ulubioną owsiankę. Dom Syriusza był dla Zakonu czymś więcej niż siedzibą. Był miejscem zbiorczym, jedynym bezpiecznym, gdzie mogli liczyć na wytchnienie. Nawet Snape tego nie negował i pozwalał sobie na szklaneczkę Ognistej lub dwie, jeśli miała naprawdę dobry dzień. Teraz jednak wszystko się lekko zaburzyło. Malfoy wniósł atmosferę niepewności, a Harry nie wiedział jak miałby ją rozładować. Obecnie, gdy w domu znajdowali się tylko Molly, Artur i Remus, którzy podchodzili do młodego Ślizgona z lekką rezerwą nie dochodziło do konfliktów. On sam, Hermiona, a nawet Ron - choć z trudem nie pozwalali się sprowokować, ale gdy sytuacja zacznie postępować będą zmęczeni słownymi sprzeczkami. A potrzebowali odpoczynku. Kilku minut spokoju, udawania, że to wszystko się nie wydarzyło. A nawet jeśli - to zapomnienia. Potrzebowali normalności, którą Malfoy unicestwiał jednym tylko słowem i zbędnym komentarzem. Za dwa dni mieli wrócić bliźniacy, Ginny wraz z przyjaciółmi z Hogwartu, którzy postanowili kontynuować naukę i jednocześnie dostarczać najświeższych informacji. Dom będzie pełen ludzi, przemęczonych, rozdygotanych, przerażonych, niepewnych. O punkt zapalny nie będzie trudno, a lekkie podejście Malfoy'a do śmierci ich najbliższych to zbyt wiele.

- Malfoy - westchnął zrezygnowany. - Zapowiadam ci, że jakikolwiek zbędny komentarz, który zostanie potraktowany obraźliwie, wywrze pewien wpływ na ciebie - urwał. Nie bardzo wiedział co dokładnie powiedzieć, ale jako gospodarz i przyczyna sytuacji czuł się w obowiązku poinformować Ślizgona o zasadach, które naprędce próbował ustalić. - Nie chcę zabierać ci różdżki. Nie jest to gest zaufania. Jesteś potrzebny po prostu z całą swoją magią. - Znów wziął głębszy oddech, pocierając piekącą bliznę. Voldemort musiał być wściekły. Najwyraźniej w kolejnym miejscu nie odnalazł zguby. - Nie mam jednak ani czasu ani ochoty na wysłuchiwanie oszczerstw, sugestii, czegokolwiek - mruknął, dopiero teraz spojrzał wprost w kpiące szare tęczówki.

- A co mi zrobisz, Potter? - usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

- Wyrzucę cię. Lepiej stracić jedną osobę, niż dwie podczas nieprzewidzianego pojedynku - powiedział zimno, nie zawahawszy się ani chwili. - Nie jesteś moim przyjacielem. Nie stanowisz dla mnie wartości sentymentalnej. Nie poświęcę dla ciebie ani jednej mojej szlamy - wyrzucił z siebie głośniej, ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenie Hermiony, w którym jednak nie było bólu. - Zdrajcy krwi też nie... Wilkołaka... Szpiega... Nikogo. Zwariowany auror, metamorfag, złodziej, skrzat domowy - wyliczył. - Bękart półolbrzym - pomyślał o Hagridzie. - To jest ostrzeżenie. Nie potrafię zabijać boleśnie i nie zrobię tego. Wyrzucę cię, a kiedy znajdą cię śmierciożercy... - urwał. Nie musiał kończyć. Malfoy zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, gdy Potter po prostu minął go i wyszedł nie zaszczyciwszy go ani jednym więcej spojrzeniem. Zszokowani członkowie Zakonu pospiesznie skończyli śniadanie, ale nim ktokolwiek zdążył odejść od stołu, drzwi do pokoju Malfoy'a trzasnęły gniewnie, jakby ten chciał wyrazić w ten sposób cały swój gniew.

* * *

**_Akame_, wena dopisuje, ale robiłam się na kilka projektów i chyba będzie wolniej z dodawaniem rozdziałów...**

**_Liberi,_ mam nadzieję, że bardzo cię nie rozczarowałam, poprawiłam co nieco i obiecuję dalej pracować... **


	8. Chapter 8

Malfoy siedział zamknięty w pokoju odkąd wypadł z jadalni i nie dawał znaku życia. Lupin wraz z Moodym rozłożyli w tym czasie plany, które auror wykradł z Ministerstwa i używając solniczek, pieprzniczek, łyżeczek - żywcem wszystkiego, co im wpadło w ręce, próbowali odtworzyć sytuację, którą dzień wcześniej nakreślił im Dracon. Uzupełnione przez Snape'a, wykluczały na razie jakiekolwiek atak na Malfoy Manor, choć Moody upierał się, że wtargnięcie tam nie stanowiłoby zagrożenia. Prawda była jednak taka, że ryzyko było zbyt wielkie. Ludzie, porozsyłani po dziesiątkach krajów, szukając wsparcia dla walki z Voldemortem, nie byli w stanie wrócić do Londynu w najbliższym czasie i atak na jakikolwiek garnizon Śmierciożerców mógł odbyć się dopiero za tydzień, może dwa, gdy wszyscy wypoczną. Wielu rannych wciąż dochodziło do siebie, szóstoroczni, którzy mogliby w razie potrzeby nieść przynajmniej pomoc - kończyli edukację w Hogwarcie. Ostatnie przedłużone specjalnie kursy wakacyjne okazały się zbyt przydatne, by nie wykorzystać sposobności. Tym bardziej, że we wrześniu szkoła zostanie dla bezpieczeństwa zamknięta i zapieczętowana, a kadra wstąpi w szeregi Zakonu lub ukryje się wśród mugoli.

Ron nachylił się nad stołową łyżką i przesunął ją w powrotem do wejścia.

- Jest nas zbyt mało - westchnął po raz kolejny.

- Przy oblężeniu posiadłości Wors'ów było nas dwa razy mniej - warknął Moody, wspominając jedną z potyczek pierwszej wojny.

- Byliście wyszkoleni - odwarknął ich główny, rudowłosy strateg, który miał już po dziurki w nosie wysłuchiwania starych historii. - Nie mamy do dyspozycji więcej niż pięciu wykwalifikowanych aurorów, a i to w przypadku, gdy Tonks przyłączy się i narazi siebie i dziecko - mruknął.

Lupin zacisnął dłonie na oparciu krzesła. Od kilku dni walczył ze zbliżającą się pełnią, co nie wpływało pozytywnie na jego dotąd nieograniczone pokłady cierpliwości. Sprzeczkę, która miała nadejść przerwało wejście Dracona. Ślizgon popatrzył z pogardą na rozłożone mapy Malfoy Manor, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Zabrał jeden z czystych kubków i napełnił go wodą, ale zanim zdążył wyjść, Moody złapał go mocno za rękę i pociągnął za sobą.

- Skoro już tu jesteś, chłopcze. To może się do czegoś przydasz - warknął, mierząc go sztucznym okiem.

Obrzydzenie przepełzło po twarzy Ślizgona, gdy zdjął mocno poznaczoną bliznami dłoń ze szczupłego nadgarstka i rozmasował zaczerwienioną skórę.

- Tajne przejścia od strony północy i wschodu. Piwnica szczelna. Lochy są trzypoziomowe, a pod spodem jest jezioro podziemne, odcięte od dopływu wody - wymruczał, kreśląc na kawałku pergaminu. - Hasło do pierwszych barier to "Pomysłowość i determinacja Salazara Slytherina". Drugie bariery, tuż przy drzwiach, to kombinacja magii krwi i zapomnianej magii elfów. Tej drugiej nie obejdziecie, ale nie przeszkodzi wam w wejściu. Powiadomi Czarnego Pana, ale nie zatrzyma - urwał.

- Po co więc... - zaczął Lupin ciekawie, widząc, że Ron nakłada już poprawki na dotychczasowy plan.

- Magia elfów to coś, co chroni nawet czarodziejów przed odkryciem ich i ich wiosek. Magia krwi to tylko i wyłącznie powiadomienie o włamaniu, przynajmniej w tym momencie. - Upił kilka łyków wody, zanim nie podwinął bardzo wysoko rękawa, odkrywając dobrze umięśnione, choć szczupłe ramię. Po kilku niezrozumiałych słowach inkantacji na jego bicepsie pojawiła się wąska bransoleta ze srebrnymi wzorami. - To jest klucz do drzwi. Przejdzie ten, kto ma go na sobie. Nie musi być niewidoczny - mruknął, rzucając błyskotkę na stół i roztrącając pionki.

Chwilę potem drzwi do jego pokoju szczęknęły ponownie.

- Drażliwy - warknął auror, obracając bransoletę w dłoniach. - Ale przynajmniej oszczędził nasz czas. Klucz Twórcy - wymruczał, badając palcami misterny wzór. - Harry miał rację, Malfoy powinien założyć zabezpieczenia na dom.

ooo

Obiad odbył się we względnej ciszy. Ron po porannej konfrontacji Harry'ego i Malfoy'a zaczął nareszcie odzywać się do przyjaciela czymś więcej niż półsłowkami. Sytuacja krępowała go, dezorientowała i nie wiedział, co ma z tym fantem zrobić. Skoro jednak Harry zamierzał przywrócić wszystko do normalności nie zamierzał mu tego utrudniać i po prostu zepchnął wszystko za mur swojej świadomości, mając nadzieję, że pewnego dnia zapomni.

Atak na Malfoy Manor określono nie jako niemożliwy, ale odsunięty w czasie. Ślizgon był lakoniczny, ale na tyle pomocny, że zdali sobie sprawę, iż niemożliwym będzie pokonanie w bardzo krótkim czasie obu barier. Moody na elemencie zaskoczenia oparł całą swoją wizję, więc runęła, gdy w grę weszła magia elfów. Szkolenie aurorskie nie obejmowało tak zaawansowanych czarów, a Hermiona nie znalazła nic w bibliotece, którą od wieków powiększała rodzina Black. Hogwart nie mógł udostępnić swoich zbiorów, ale wizyty w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych, które odbyła Minerwa, dowiodły, iż tam nie ma również nic interesującego. W zasadzie Gryfonka czuła się zagubiona, gdy badania nad horkruksami powiodły się, a Terry Boot i Padma mieli pomóc jej pracować nad jednym z najbardziej niebezpiecznych eliksirów dopiero, gdy Neville przywiezie odpowiednie rośliny.

Siedziała teraz dłubiąc w deserze, który przygotowała Molly Wesley i ukradkowo przyglądała się nienaturalnie cichemu Malfo'owi, od którego wiało pogardą, choć od początku posiłku nie powiedział ani słowa. Jego ignorancja i obojętność były jednak jak najbardziej pożądane, więc nie reagowała. Widziała jednak jak od czasu do czasu z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy zerka na Harry'ego, pogrążonego w cichej dyskusji z panem Wesley'em. Nawet w czasie względnego zagrożenia Artur starał się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej o mugolskich wynalazkach. Być może po magicznych udoskonaleniach można by znaleźć dla nich zastosowanie podczas wojny.

Malfoy cicho podziękował za posiłek i wstał, rzucając serwetkę na stół. Sen służył mu. Cienie pod oczami zredukowały się do tych, które zazwyczaj miał w Hogwarcie. Harry drgnął na dźwięk jego głosu, odkładając łyżkę.

- Czekaj. Musimy porozmawiać - rzucił spokojnym głosem, do którego zaczynała się powoli przyzwyczajać. Używał go na zebraniach, a teraz też w stosunku do Malfoy'a. Oficjalny ton pozbawiony emocji, które mogłby by cię zdradzić.

Ślizgon odwrócił się na pięcie i wbił w niego pochmurne oczy. Wydawał się być znudzony, ale widziała jak zaciska pięści, a jego mięśnie mimowolnie pracują.

- Chciałbym, żebyś jutro nałożył bariery na dom. Te same, które są w Malfoy Manor, ale z pewną modyfikacją, którą mam nadzieję dopracujesz...

- Cóż za wspaniały pomysł ma Chłopiec, Który Przeżył? Dlaczego nie zrobisz tego sam, Wybrańcze? - balansował na bardzo cienkiej granicy, ale wrodzona duma nie pozwalała mu się wycofać. Upokorzenie wczorajszego dnia, dzisiejszego poranka i do tego ewidentny rozkaz. Zbyt wiele dla Malfoy'a. Wrodzone poczucie własnej wartości zawyło do księżyca zawstydzając Lupina, ale tylko napięcie mięśnie zdradziły zdenerwowanie.

- Nie jestem badaczem, Malfoy. Jestem od rozwiązań siłowych. - Sugestia była jasna. Jeszcze długo będą badać granice, nim wyznaczą je na nowo, zdała sobie nagle sprawę. - Bariery w posiadłości wpuściły mnie bez problemu. Jeśli zrobisz o co proszę dowiesz się, dlaczego - zarzucił przynętę.

Nie po raz pierwszy zadała sobie pytanie czy robił tak z nią. Niepohamowana chęć wiedzy. Nieskrępowana ciekawość. Tak łatwe do manipulacji, tak proste do przewidzenia. Kiedy zobaczyła błysk w oczach Ślizgona wiedziała, że jest stracony. Wahał się zaledwie kilka sekund, po czym podjął decyzję i odczekał jeszcze moment dla dodania sobie powagi.

ooo

Siedzieli we dwóch przy niewielkim stoliku w salonie, otoczeni czarem wyciszającym, by nie przeszkadzać innym. Wesley'owie przygotowywali się do zakwaterowania ponad dwudziestu osób i wyglądało to niczym planowanie manewrów wojskowych przez starorzymskie centurie. Ponownie wykorzystano niemal wszystkie sztućce, które tym razem miały przypięte do siebie karteczki z imionami.

- Harry - pacnęła go w ramię Molly, gdy wołanie nie pomogło. Szybko zdjął czar pozwalając Malfoy'owi na kilka minut odprężenia. Od ponad dwóch godzin przygotowywali optymalną wersję zabezpieczeń, które nie naraziłyby domu na zbyt wielki magiczny ubytek i jednocześnie zapewniły odpowiednią ochronę.

Harry nie wyjawił mu jeszcze jak dostał się do Malfoy Manor grając na jego ambicji jak na skrzypcach, ale z każdą chwilą byli bliżej końca prac i widział podniecenie Ślizgona. Blade policzki pokrywał przyjemny rumieniec, który przypominał mu o pewnej bardzo twardej podłodze, którą do tej pory spychał za wszelką cenę do piwnic swojego umysłu. Nie miał czasu teraz tego układać. Zbyt wiele emocji kłębiło się, wytrącało go w równowagi i zajmowało jego uwagę, którą powinien poświęcić przygotowaniom.

- Harry? - powtórzyła Molly.

- Tak? - spytał przecierając zaczerwienione oczy.

- Możemy porozmawiać na osobności? - Speszyła się lekko, gdy Ślizgon rzucił jej zaciekawione spojrzenie. Był tak samo wyczerpany, ale dużo lepiej to ukrywał.

- To nie może poczekać? Jutro rano, zanim ktokolwiek przyjedzie chcę mieć ustawione osłony - westchnął. - W tym tempie nie skończymy tego za tydzień, a czas płynie - przypomniał sentencjonalnie.

- Chciałam tylko zapytać, gdzie mam zakwaterować Ginny. Ron i Hermiona oznajmili mi, że zajmują jeden pokój wraz z Nevillem i Padmą Patil. - Spojrzała na niego niepewnie. Wiedział o co jej chodzi. Jej kilkumiesięczne starania stanęły pod znakiem zapytania, gdy oznajmił, że spał z Malfoy'em i choć podejrzewał, że część obecnych wtedy uznała to za pyskówkę w kierunku Snape'a to jednak niepewność pozostała. Bardzo trudno wyzbyć się przypiętej odznaki "Wzorowego Gryfona i Chodzącej Niewinności". Duże grono osób, które jednak dały wiarę, sądziły, że został wykorzystany przez Ślizgona. Tego ostatniego, akuratnie bardzo to bawiło i rzucał mu drwiące spojrzenia, ilekroć zasugerowano coś takiego. A zdarzało się to coraz częściej, odkąd zaczęli napływać do domu Blacków profesorowie Hogwartu, Fleur, Bill i Charlie. Popołudnie było szalone i stało pod znakiem zapytania, jak pomieszczą się w tak niewielkiej kamienicy, ale zaklęcia pani Wesley zdawały się nie mieć sobie równych.

- Cóż, Ginny oczywiście zajmuje mój pokój, tak jak siostra Fleur i jej chłopak, jeśli nie będą mieli nic przeciw. I jeśli pani nie będzie miała nic przeciw. - Popatrzył na nią niewinnie. - Rozmawiałem z nią już - co było wierutnym kłamstwem, ale najmłodsza z Wesley'ów na pewno słyszała już to i owo, skoro już zdążyło to dotrzeć do Rumunii. - Mogę pani przysiąc, że nie mam złych zamiarów - dodał, trzymając rękę na sercu, ale Molly uśmiechnęła się szeroko i przytuliła go mocniej.

* * *

**On-Melancholy-Hill - jeszcze nie wiem jak się to potoczy - mam tendencje do zmiennej prędkości rozdziałów... i faktycznie drapieżna wersja Złotego Chłopca bardziej mi zawsze odpowiadała, więc mam do niej silne ciągoty :)**

**Tenedre - mam nadzieje, że ten rozdział wyjaśni... jak najwięcej... nie będę powtarzać, jaki według mnie powinien być Wybraniec i Zbawca Czarodziejskiego Świata, bo już wiesz... ale wytłumaczę się trochę, że zależało mi na przedstawieniu tutaj ślizgońskiej strony Pottera... :)**

Dziękuję za miłe komentarze :)


	9. Chapter 9

Dracon Malfoy zacisnął dłonie w pięści, prawie raniąc skórę paznokciami. Ul zwany domem Blacków był nie do wytrzymania, a gdy już udało im się znaleźć w miarę spokojne miejsce na omówienie zaklęć - Molly Wesley przyszła z niecierpiącą zwłoki sprawą, która okazała się niczym innym, jak próbą wepchnięcia do łóżka Pottera tej najmłodszej. Przez prawie trzy godziny znosił niezbyt cywilizowane i na poziomie uwagi Billa na swój temat, odbijając piłeczkę ilekroć tylko nadarzyła się okazja. Zdążył nawet obrazić rudzielca kilkukrotnie i Potter najwyraźniej nie miał mu tego za złe, bo nie złajał go ani nie upokorzył tak jak rano. Na domiar tego ten cholerny gajowy uściskał go i szepnął (a może jemu się tak wydawało, ale Draco z pewnością słyszał śmiech Ronalda dwa piętra wyżej), że nie musi się wstydzić bycia gejem.

- Nie jestem gejem - warknął. - To się nazywa homoseksualizm - dodał, choć nawet nie wiedział dlaczego tłumaczy coś tak oczywistego lekko upośledzonemu mężczyźnie, który wiekiem dorównywał Czarnemu Panu.

- Wiem, to jak z dziwakiem i ekscentrykiem - zaśmiał się Charlie Wesley i Draco już wiedział, że się nie polubią. - Różni ich tylko i wyłącznie zawartość skrytki u Gringotta. A z tego, co się orientuje to jesteś na razie na utrzy... - urwał na swoje własne szczęście, gdy Potter z całej siły uderzył go w plecy na powitanie i wyszeptał kilka słów do ucha. Pogromca smoków zaczerwienił się, ale skinął posłusznie głową, wpatrując się w ślad za Gryfonem, który rzucił się pomóc Fleur dźwigać walizki.

- Co ci powiedział? - spytał brata niemal od razu Bill, ignorując kompletnie Draco, a przecież stał na samym środku korytarza i prawie dwadzieścia minut walczył, by nikt go nie potrącił.

- Że nigdy nie wygramy wojny, gdy będziemy się zajmować takimi głupotami i takie tam... - westchnął Charles. - Jutro chce, żebyś spróbował złamać bariery, które założy Malfoy. Podobno jest specem, więc lepiej się przyłóż - poradził.

_Specem, _więc Potter uważał, że jest w tym całkiem niezły. Ta myśl miło go połechtała, popchnęła dalej. Nie zabrał z domu żadnych książek, ale po prawie dwóch latach doświadczeń nie musiał już z nich korzystać, więc niemal sam zaciągnął Pottera do tego cholernego salonu, namówił go na czar wyciszający i wyłuszczył jak zamierza sprawić, by dom Blacków stał się fortecą nie do zdobycia. Zamiast jednak podziwu, zażenowania, niewiedzy, konsternacji... Mógłby wymieniać w nieskończoność czego oczekiwał po Potterze, ten tylko skorygował dwie furtki, które zostawił specjalnie dla osób postronnych, które mogłyby zostać wprowadzone do siedziby na czas określony. Nie wyjawił też jak złamał jego genialne zabezpieczenia wcześniej, a Dracon przecież nie chciał dopuścić, żeby coś tak uwłaczającego mogło mieć miejsce po raz kolejny. Do tego ten cholerny łamacz klątw, który dokładnie obejrzał framugi drzwi i okien. Musiał wymyślić coś innego i wymyślił. Nie byłby Ślizgonem, najwytrwalszym i najsprytniejszym z całego Domu Węża, w jego żyłach nie płynęłaby krew samego Salazara, gdyby nie potrafił wykiwać niedouczonego Gryfona.

Tymczasem jednak matka Wesley'ów wzięła sobie najwyraźniej za punkt honoru podniesienie statusu rodziny przez wżenienie się w Potterów, bo inaczej nie potrafił określi tego, co to rudowłose straszydło właśnie robiło. Na domiar tego Cholerny Wybraniec zgodził się na wszystko nie licząc się nawet z tym, że tydzień temu znajdował się w jego ramionach i choć nie krzyczał, to na pewno mentalnie skamlał o więcej. Nie potrafiłby nazwać tego inaczej jak domem wariatów. Wściekły sam na siebie, na Pottera, na głupią Wesley i jej prawie szlamowatą córkę, wstał gwałtownie i wrócił do swojego pokoju, gotów zakończyć planowanie barier samemu.

Co to raz należało do Malfoy'a pozostawało jego, nie zależnie od okoliczności. Jednak w tej sytuacji instynkt podpowiadał mu, że należy jak najszybciej się wycofać, nim straci resztki samokontroli.

ooo

Harry popatrzył niespokojnie w kierunku, w którym zniknął Malfoy, ale Molly wciąż trzymała go w swoich objęciach, więc po prostu czekał, aż go uwolni. Rzeczowa rozmowa ze Ślizgonem pozwoliła mu uspokoić się na tyle, by mógł przestać popijać po kryjomu eliksiry, które zawsze podawała mu pani Pomfrey. Fleur, Bill i Charlie zakwaterowali się już na najwyższym z pięter, a Hagrid przeniósł się do Hogwartu, by pomóc w przeprowadzce innym. Dom rozrastał się w zastraszającym tempie, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie zdążą do jutra ze wszystkim i salon zamieni się w noclegownię. Rozmawiał już z Terrym i dwoma jego kolegami, którzy twierdzili, że wytrzymają pod jednym dachem z Malfoy'em. Molly niemal od razu wykluczyła pokój Slizgona, jak gdyby odbywała się tam kwarantanna. Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na razie na luksus pojedynczych pokoi z widokiem na morze.

Molly w końcu wróciła do Hermiony, która patrzyła na niego dziwnym wzrokiem i ponownie zaczęły przestawiać solniczki. Zostało tak mało miejsca, a Ginny obiecała, że zabierze kogo zdoła, więc osób będzie pewnie ponad programowo. Chcąc nie chcąc powłóczył się do pokoju, który został przydzielony Malfoy'owi i nie bez trudu rozbroił zabezpieczenia.

- Skończę to sam - warknął ten, ślęcząc nad pergaminem przy słabym blasku świecy. Nie podniósł nawet głowy, świadom najwyraźniej, że to Potter złamał barierę.

- Magia Krwi? - spytał ciekawie Harry.

- Nie, gobliny korzystają z tego w Gringocie. Dzięki temu wiedzą, kto dokonał włamania nawet jeśli go nie dorwą od razu - zawiesił głos, dając do zrozumienia, że taka sytuacja nigdy nie miała miejsca - odszukają go dzięki sygnaturze - zakończył sucho wykład.

- Chcę wiedzieć, jakie bariery będą chronić Zakon, Malfoy - powiedział spokojnie, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Ty i ten cholerny łamacz klątw - wypluł. - Jutro o poranku... Jeśli ponownie któryś z was złamie moje bariery i przedostanie się do środka... Wtedy będziemy współpracować. - Nie podniósł nawet głowy, bazgrząc coś. Platynowe kosmyki przykryły mu wysokie czoło, które każdego szpeciłoby, ale jakoś dziwnie pasowało do dumnie trzymającego głowę wysoko dziedzica czystokrwistego rodu.

Gryfon zawahał się, ale zrobił kolejny krok do przodu, który został ponownie zignorowany.

- Nie mamy czasu na poprawienie zabezpieczeń - westchnął. - Ja ich tym razem nie złamię, ale zrobi to Voldemort. - Malfoy wyprostował się, trzymając sztywno kark. - Magia Krwi jest bardzo delikatną sprawą - zawiesił głos. - Wymyśl przez noc jak wykorzystać ją tak, by nie odpowiadała na moją magiczną sygnaturę i krew, ale udostępniała mi wejście do środka, Malfoy. Od tego może zależeć nasze życie - dodał poważniej.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że? - spytał odrobinę zaintrygowany.

- Chcę powiedzieć, że podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego na jednym z cmentarzy odprawiono starożytny rytuał, który oparty był na mojej krwi. Tej samej, która krąży teraz w żyłach Voldemorta. Dlatego bariery oparte na jego krwi wpuściły mnie do Malfoy Manor, dlatego po części czułem się tam bezpiecznie - urwał niepewny czy nie powiedział zbyt wiele. Uczucie, którego wtedy doświadczył było niemal takie samo, jak podczas powrotów do domu - do Hogwartu. Bezpieczeństwo, ciepły koc, który otulał go szczelnie i chronił przed światem. - Próbowałeś kiedyś rzucić na siebie zaklęcie zabijające albo rozbrajające? - spytał retorycznie, widząc, że Ślizgon słucha go z uwagą. - Mamy tę samą sygnaturę magiczną. Ja dałem mu krew, a on mi magię. To jest silniejsze, im więcej mocy jest w nim, a już jest potężny. Nie mogę rzucić w niego avadą, zaklęciem rozbrajającym i jakimkolwiek, które nosiłoby znamiona ataku. Tak samo jest z nim... Nie możemy się zabić, ale nie możemy też obaj żyć - zakończył głucho, odciągając uwagę Malfoy'a. - To jednak nie twoja sprawa. Zrób coś z barierami. Cokolwiek. To nie może być pełna Magia Krwi czy Sygnatur. Nie może pobierać mocy ode mnie, a nikt inny nie ma w sobie takiej potęgi, by utrzymać miesiącami zaklęcie... Nie może czerpać z domu, bo już sprawdziłem, że mógłby rozpaść się przed zakończeniem tej wojny. Artefakty odpadają, bo mamy tylko miecz Godryka, a co do niego mam już plany i musi być w stanie nienaruszalnym - zakończył twardo.

Malfoy siedział kilka chwil z lekko uchylonymi ustami, ale szybko się opanował i zmusił pióro do zapisania swoich myśli. Harry stał wciąż na środku jego niewielkiego pokoju, starając się nie zarejestrować poukładanych równo rzeczy w półotwartej szafce. Pedantyczność arystokraty najwyraźniej odnosiła się nie tylko do eliksirów. Doskonale pamiętał szczupłe dłonie, które szybkimi, pewnymi cięciami dzieliły na równe części korzeń mandragory.

- Nie potrzebna mi twoja pomoc, Potter - warknął nagle Ślizgon nie odrywając głowy od pergaminu. - Przynieś mi kilka kropli twojej krwi jeszcze dziś przed północą - polecił mu. - I nie stercz nade mną. Jeśli czekasz na seks to się nie doczekasz - dodał dużo ostrzej.

Harry zwinął swoją dłoń w pięść i popatrzył na niego wściekle, ale od razu się pohamował. Konflikty to ostatnie na co miał ochotę. Najpierw bariery, potem wojna, a potem... Potem, jak Merlin pozwoli, obije Malfoy'owi jego zadowoloną buźkę. Wetrze ją w kamienie, które zostaną z posiadłości Lucjusza. Zmusi go do przeproszenia Rona i Remusa, Hermiony, Ginny... Plany powoli przewijały się przed jego oczami, więc gdy przestał patrzeć w pustą przestrzeń, zobaczył kpiąco uśmiechniętego blondyna. Najwyraźniej jego brak reakcji został poczytany jako przegrana w słownym sporze.

- Doczekam się, Malfoy - zapewnił go, mając nadzieję, że się nie rumieni. Zresztą w pokoju było zbyt ciemno, bo ktokolwiek mógł to dostrzec. Malfoy miał zamiar najwyraźniej coś powiedzieć, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że Gryfon nie mówi o nim i po prostu sięgnął po pióro, maskując tym zdenerwowanie.

Ale Potter wiedział lepiej.

Sztywna postawa, napięte mięśnie wzdłuż szczęki. W Hogwarcie samo to było dobry powodem do bójki. A teraz? Ciągle brakowało czasu. Nie wiedział, co młody arystokrata zamierza z barierami, ale najwyraźniej obrał sobie je jako nadrzędny cel. Jednocześnie mając nadzieję na pokazanie wszystkim zebranym Gryfonom, że jest od nich lepszy. Zamierzał chyba pracować całą noc, bo wyciągnął z szafki kolejne świece jeszcze zanim Harry zdążył wyjść z pokoju. Pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że faktycznie jest tak dobry, jak Potterowi się wydawało podczas badania barier ochronnych Malfoy Manor. To była jedna z tych przydatnych rzeczy, których nauczył go Bill. Zrobienie małego rekonesansu nie było trudne, gdy znało się kilka podstawowych zaklęć i magię czuło się niemal namacalnie.


	10. Chapter 10

Wczesnym rankiem, skoro świt zapukał ostro we wszystkie drzwi w domu Blacków, budząc brutalnie domowników. Nie zamierzam litować się nad nimi - tym bardziej, że sam nie spał całą noc. Rozespani, ale z różdżkami w pogotowiu wyszli na długi korytarz, mierząc go nieprzyjaznymi spojrzeniami. Bez zbędnych słów oznajmił im, że bariery są już gotowe i warto byłoby je ocenić, skoro jeszcze tego dnia przyjmą kolejnych lokatorów, ale nikt nie podzielał jego zapału. Usłyszał tylko trzask zamykanych w złości drzwi, który powtórzył się kilkukrotnie, aż został sam na sam w nie całkiem ubranym Potterem. Złoty Chłopiec jakby od niechcenia przeczesał jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle zmierzwione włosy i poprawił okulary, który zsunęły mu się na czubek nosa.

- Nie spałeś - zauważył chłodno.

Draco zignorował oczywistość i ruszył w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych, wiedząc, że ciekawość Gryfonów w końcu pokona ich lenistwo i podążą za nim. Nie pomylił się. Bill Wesley czekał z nim kilka minut później, już z przygotowaną różdżką w dłoni. Mierzyli się wzrokiem przez chwilę, pozwalając pierwszym promieniom słońca oświetlić ich twarze, ale żaden nie wypowiedział ani słowa. Z jednej strony był to ich pierwszy pojedynek; łamacz zaklęć przeciwko komuś, kto tytułował się jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej specjalistą od barier. Członek Zakonu Feniksa naprzeciw Śmierciożercy, być może byłemu, ale zawsze. Z drugiej; obaj wiedzieli, że chodzi w tym o coś więcej. Jeśli Bill złamie bariery będą musieli uregulować je jeszcze raz, a Malfoy nie bardo wiedział, co można jeszcze poprawić.

- Zabawę czas zacząć - szepnął Malfoy, gdy Potter jako ostatni opuścił dom i chyba było to jakieś hasło, bo kamienice zsunęły się ze sobą jak to miały w zwyczaju.

- Nic imponującego - westchnął Bill, puszczając oko do bliźniaków, którzy osłaniali grupę czarem maskującym, by spieszący do pracy mugole nie zauważyli ich obecności.

Wesley podszedł do miejsca, w którym powinny znajdować się drzwi i przez chwilę z jego różdżki wydobywały się jasne promienie. Mruczał coś uparcie pod nosem, ale blokady nie puszczały. Malfoy transmutował kilka kamieni w krzesła, zapraszając w pierwszej kolejności kobiety, a potem samemu zajmując ostatnie miejsce i popatrzył na zaczerwienionego rudzielca z politowaniem.

- Już ją mam - szepnął w odpowiedzi Bill, ale dobre kilka chwil zajęło mu ponownie rozsunięcie kamienic.

Rozległy się ciche brawa i Draco zauważył z jaką dumą Fleur spojrzała na swojego męża. Nie mógł ponownie nie skrzywić się na ten widok. Pokonanie pierwszej, najłatwiejszej z barier powinno udać się nawet pięciolatkowi, a oni cieszyli się jakby to było dokonanie życia Wesley'a. Jego matka popatrzyła nawet na Ślizgona z wyższością, co zapewne miało oznaczać, że majątek i uroda nie znaczą nic naprzeciwko inteligencji i talentowi. Jakby Draco był pozbawiony tych cech.

Potter zszedł z trawnika i bardzo powoli zbliżył dłoń do ciemnoszarych kamieni budynku, który przez chwilę zamigotał, by nagle stawić opór. Zloty Chłopiec oparł się więc równie ostrożnie, sprawdzając realność kształtu przed sobą. Przesuwał palcami po każdym kamieniu, który dosięgnął, ale przytomnie nie podszedł do drzwi.

- To iluzja? - spytał po prostu, zwracając się wprost do Ślizgona.

Draco wykrzywił wargi w drapieżnym uśmiechu.

- Zależy dla kogo - odparł z widocznym zadowoleniem. - Złap za klamkę - poradził uśmiechając się ironicznie.

Potter zawahał się, ale pokonał niewysokie schody i dotknął chłodnej stalowej powierzchni.

- Witaj w domu, Panie - rozległ się cichy czysty głos, który wypełnił przestrzeń pomiędzy zebranymi.

Drzwi ustąpiły gładko i Harry z pewnym wahaniem zrobił krok do przodu. Nie było żadnych fajerwerków, klątw, zapadni. Tajemniczych stworzeń. Nic. Wszedł i wyszedł, patrząc odrobinę zszokowany na ewidentnie ucieszonego Ślizgona.

- Liczysz, że ktoś wystraszy się powitania? - spytał ze źle ukrywanym rozbawieniem Wesley, który w kilka kroków znalazł się przy Złotym Chłopcu.

- Nie radzę - uprzedził go Draco, gdy Bill zamierzał przekroczyć próg otwartych drzwi.

Został jednak zignorowany, a Gryfon przeleciał przez prawie pół ulicy, odepchnięty przez nieznaną siłę. Uderzył w miękką ziemię z jękiem i ścisnął mocniej różdżkę, gdy wstawał, ale zamiast - jak obawiał się Ślizgon - odegrać się na nim, ruszył w stronę domu.

- Odejdź od drzwi, Potter. To trochę potrwa. Dom jest zaprogramowany tak, że wpuszcza i wypuszcza ciebie. Każda inna forma magii - popatrzył wymownie na Lupina - będzie odrzucana bez uszczerbku na twoim zdrowiu, ale nie miałem czasu zrobić dostatecznie mocnych barier obronnych i próg jest narażony na rykoszety - uprzedził lojalnie. - Taka podpowiedź w stronę naszego łamacza klątw. - Nie mógł powstrzymać uszczypliwego komentarza.

Złoty Chłopiec popatrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem i lekką irytacją, ale wrócił na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce między Ronem i Remusem. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się automatycznie za Potterem, a Bill zaczął ponownie swoje długie inkantacje w łacinie nie przynoszące jednak oczekiwanego efektu. Odrobinę zdezorientowany wysłał kilka sondujących zaklęć, które nie odbiły się od szarej ściany. Ba! Nawet nie zatrzymały się na niej. Nie powstał żaden odprysk. Ciche zaklęcie eksplodujące zrobiło niewielką wyrwę w miejscu, w którym powinna stać ściana. Zdenerwowany do granic możliwości złapał za garść ziemi, która przeniknęła przez coś, co powinno być fundamentami i pogrążyła się w nieistnieniu.

- To iluzja - powiedział mrugając oczami, gdy odwracał się przodem do obserwujących go przyjaciół.

- Jak to odkryłeś? - Zakpił Malfoy, ale zaaferowany Wesley zignorował przytyk.

- Jak stworzyłeś taką iluzję? - spytał z trudem poruszając ustami.

Malfoy prychnął z rozbawieniem i oparł się wygodniej o obite ciemnozielonym suknem oparcie. Splótł dłonie, kładąc je na kolanie. Długie palce jeszcze kilka godzin temu poplamione były krwią i atramentem, ale nie byłby potomkiem jednego z największych rodów, gdyby nie rzuciłby krótkiego czaru czyszczącego przed wyjściem z pokoju. Nie mógł, a przede wszystkim nie chciał pokazać się tej zgrai w takim stanie.

- To nie jest iluzja - mruknął niechętnie.

Jeśli chciał, by zmagania trwały dalej musiał dać łamaczowi klątw kolejną podpowiedź. Zresztą już teraz Wesley przekonał się, że nie ma szans na złamanie barier, sądząc po zaciśniętych pięściach.

- Dom okłamuje cię, że jest iluzją - dorzucił z równą niechęcią.

Nie zamierzał tłumaczyć dogłębnie czegoś, co po wojnie mógłby opatentować i zbić na tym majątek. Nie musieli też wiedzieć, że trafił na to przez przypadek, dla rozrywki sprawdzając czy nie udałoby mu się ukryć w jednym z korytarzy Malfoy Manor.

- Kłamstwo to chyba twoja domena. - Usłyszał tuż za sobą niezadowolonego Rona Wesley'a.

- Uznam to za komplement - rzucił nonszalancko.

Teraz nic nie byłoby w stanie wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Bill i Charlie podeszli bliżej we dwóch badając ścianę, która niemal cały czas ustępowała pod ich dotykiem i natrafiali na pustkę. Większość czarodziejów bało się Nicości. Przerażał ich sam fakt, że jest niezbadana, bezkresna, nieokreślona. Dla Draco była tym samym, co magia. Fascynowała go jako badacza i niemal nieustannie naginał ją do swoich potrzeb. Tak jak teraz. Najprostsze rozwiązania są najlepsze. Nie można rzucić zaklęcia na coś, co nie istnieje i istnieje zarazem. Co wymyka się granicom wyobraźni.

Severus zawsze mawiał, że dobrego Mistrza Eliksirów cechuje przede wszystkim niezrozumienie. Podążanie za instynktem i ufanie własnej inteligencji i talentowi. To właśnie zrobił Draco tej nocy. Zamknął oczy, ściskając w dłoni fiolkę z krwią Pottera. Pamiętając jej smak w ustach i czując cholerną nienawiść do wszystkich rudych łbów, które zamieszkiwały dom. Nie był pewien jak długo tak trwał, przypominając sobie luźno zapisane uwagi. Wszystkie informacje, które miał w pamięci i bawiąc się różdżką. Nie pamiętał dokładnie jak znalazł się w swoim pokoju z charakterystyczną bransoletą na ramieniu - Kluczem Twórcy, który pozwalał mu na wtargnięcie za dowolne bariery stworzone przez niego.

Wiedział jedno - teraz, rozkoszując się widokiem zdezorientowanych członków Zakonu Feniksa, czuł szaleńczą radość. Nie potrafiłby wytłumaczyć im jak tego dokonał, ale odpowiedzi na pytania przychodziły same z zakamarków jego umysłu. Czuł każde zaklęcie, które nagiął i zmusił do współpracy. Słyszał ich wyszeptane inkantacje. Nakreślone w powietrzu znaki, które otaczały każdy centymetr wokół domu. Czuł magię, własną energię zaaferowaną, wykorzystaną, pulsującą. Wzywającą go i drwiącą z bezsensownych prób.

- Chcę z tobą porozmawiać - powiedział Potter tuż nad jego uchem.

Zignorował go, pławiąc się w przyjemności jaką dawało patrzenie na cudzą frustrację.

- Poddajesz się łamaczu klątw? - spytał tylko z powagą.

Widział wahanie w jego oczach, czuł dotyk ręki Pottera na ramieniu, słyszał wstrzymane przez wszystkich powietrze.

- Poddaję się, Malfoy. Ale wiedz, że to nie koniec. - Wesley wykrzywił się odstępując od drzwi, które niebezpiecznie zaczęły pulsować. Krok więcej i znów wylądowałby kilka metrów dalej.

Draco wstał, otrzepując spodnie w niewidocznych pyłków i zmierzył Pottera spokojnym spojrzeniem. Odpowiedziała mu dokładnie ta sama fala obojętności, którą widział dzień wcześniej. Przynajmniej chłód zniknął, zastąpiony uprzejmym zainteresowaniem.

- Potter, stań w progu. Każdy kogo wpuścisz będzie miał stałe pozwolenie Pana na wejście - poinstruował go chłodno i sam ruszył w stronę drzwi. - Ja oczywiście jestem Twórcą. Mam swoje prawa - rzucił nie odwracając się nawet.

ooo

_Oczywiście_ - przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy wpuszczał do środka kolejno wszystkich, zapoznając barierę z ich sygnaturami. Gdyby ktoś go zapytał i wymagał szczerej odpowiedzi, powiedziałby, że cieszy go taki wynik tego niezwykłego pojedynku, który rozegrał się dzisiejszego poranka. Dzięki temu mieli silne bariery, które będą chronić ich przed niespodziewanym atakiem i to był główny powód, który zamierzał podawać, gdyby ktoś faktycznie potrzebował od niego odpowiedzi, czy zapewnień, a zdarzało się to coraz częściej. Coraz więcej osób widziało w nim też przywódcę z krwi i kości i nie bardzo wiedział, czy należy się z tego cieszyć. Pierwszy plan nie był jego najmocniejszą stroną odkąd zjawił się w Hogwarcie. Wymagano od niego bycia swoim własnym rzecznikiem, a to było o wiele za wiele dla jedenastolatka, który niedawno dopiero dowiedział się, że jest czarodziejem.

Teraz było inaczej. Był starszy. Miał za sobą nieprzyjemne doświadczenia, które utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, iż najlepiej nie być zbyt ufnym i nie zdradzać zbyt wielu informacji. A nawet wtedy, gdy już postanowimy to zrobić - musimy zdawać sobie sprawę z konsekwencji, które mogą wyniknąć. Wciąż popełniał błędy - jak ten ze sprowadzeniem tutaj Malfoy'a. Ślizgona jako horkruks wyeliminowali bardzo szybko, więc coraz więcej osób zaczynało sobie zadawać pytanie dlaczego mają użerać się z wątpliwie przyjemnym Wężem. Teraz miał dowód na przydatność Malfoy'a i zamierzał go wykorzystać.

- Nie martw się. Przynajmniej mamy mocne bariery - rzucił na pocieszenie Billowi, który wlókł się na samym końcu kolumny, którą utworzyli.

Wszedł tuż za nim i niemal od razu poczuł przyjemną nić, która oplotła mu dłoń. Niebieska wstążka płynęła w powietrzu, ale nikt nie zwracał na nią większej uwagi. Podążył zaciekawiony za nią po schodach na piętro i dalej, aż pod drzwi Malfoy'a, które otwarły się zaraz przed nim.

- Co to jest? - spytał.

Draco siedział jak wczorajszego wieczora z pergaminem w dłoni.

- _Zaproszenie_ - skwitował krótko.

Harry nie był pewien czy to nazwa, ale dopiero teraz poczuł się nieswojo.

- Jak to zrobiłeś? - padło z jego ust kolejne pytanie.

- Zmodyfikowałem magiczne fundamenty domu - wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem Ślizgon. - Pewnie nic ci to nie mówi - mruknął. - Możesz kontrolować swoją nić. Zapraszać bez wzbudzania podejrzeń pojedyncze osoby, ale tylko gdy pozostaniesz w obrębie przypisanego ci pokoju - dodał, podając mu pergamin z rozrysowanym przez Molly planem domu i rozmieszczeniem poszczególnych osób.

Harry dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nikt nie kontrolował, co Ślizgon robił w nocy. Co prawda wiązała go Przysięga Wieczysta, ale nawet ona nie zapewniała bezpieczeństwa bezwzględnego wszystkim. A Malfoy najwyraźniej już nadużył swobody, którą go obdarzono.

- Jeśli dostatecznie skupisz się na tym, co chcesz zrobić to w ciągu kilku minut możesz się tego z łatwością nauczyć - ciągnął dalej niezrażony. - O czym chciałeś porozmawiać wcześniej? - zmienił temat.

- Użyłeś mojej krwi - rzucił bez namysłu, wiedząc, że Ślizgon zrozumie.

- Nie chciałeś rozmawiać przy Wesley'u, choć mogło mu to pomóc - urwał. - Czyżby twoi przyjaciele nie wiedzieli, że jesteście z Czarnym Panem jednością? - zakpił. - Czym zasłużyłem sobie na takie zaufanie? - Usta wykrzywiły się w drwiącym uśmiechu.

- Jeśli zamierzasz mnie tym szantażować w tej chwili mogę zwołać zebranie i poinformować ich o więzi - warknął, nie chcąc być zepchniętym do defensywy.

- Nie zamierzam cię niczym szantażować. W moim interesie jest byś zabił Czarnego Pana - urwał. - Wydaje mi się, że masz już plan, ale nie chcę też go znać - dodał całkiem poważnie.

- A czego chcesz?

Malfoy uśmiechnął się szeroko i szczerze.

- Świętego spokoju, dostępu do ksiąg z biblioteki Blacków i rezygnacji z mojego uczestnictwa w działaniach wojennych - wyrecytował jednym tchem.

- Nasz Ślizgon nie potrafi rzucić przecież zaklęcia zabijającego - przypomniał mu Potter z krzywym uśmieszkiem, którego nie powstydziłby się nawet Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Dlatego nasz Naczelny Gryfon to zrobi - odciął się, a Harry zmarszczył brwi.

Oba wiedzieli, że jego rolą jest zabicie Voldemorta i, choć sytuacja się skomplikowała, nie było innego wyjścia. Malfoy otworzył drzwi przed nim i lekko popchnął go na korytarz, dając tym samym znak, że wizyta została definitywnie zakończona.

- Powiedz mi, co zrobiłeś z moją krwią - zażądał, zatrzymując się w progu.

- Wyciągnąłem esencję Pottera z Pottera - rzucił w odpowiedzi Ślizgon i zamknął za nim drzwi.


	11. Chapter 11

Sytuacja w domu ustabilizowała się, odkąd bariery zostały założone i nareszcie wszyscy rozlokowali się w pokojach. Terry Boot przywiózł ze sobą dwóch kolejnych Puchonów, który delikatnie podpytani powiedzieli, że Malfoy jest zaskakująco cichym współlokatorem. Większą część czasu spędzał czytając, robiąc notatki i rzucając kolejne zaklęcia na pokój, który jakiś cudem rozszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, niż po ingerencji Molly i z łatwością pomieściłby kolejne cztery osoby. Nikt jednak nie wspomniał o tym Ślizgonowi. Byli pewni, że na pewno nie zgodziłby się na wepchnięcie mu kolejnych współtowarzyszy niewoli. Cudem, obecnie nie sprawiał zbyt wielu problemów. Fatalnym trafem sprowadził Stworka, który nieustannie przemykał do kuchni przygotowując mu jedzenie, gdy Malfoy nie miał ochoty wychodzić z pokoju, co stało się niemal zwyczajem.

Ginny, Gabriel i Steve, który okazał się całkiem interesującym rozmówcą i strategiem, starali się jak mogli, by doprowadzić dom do porządku. Wreszcie, pod koniec tygodnia udało się uprzątnąć śpiwory z salonu i zorganizować biuro, w którym mieściły się zegary z wszystkimi członkami Zakonu. Raz na godzinę Molly sprawdzała czy wszyscy są bezpieczni i gdzie dokładnie się znajdują. Pierwsze dni były niezwykle spokojne - dopiero doprowadzali do ładu wszystkie sprawy i zbierali materiały. Trzy dni później jednak odezwał się pierwszy alarm, gdy Moody natknął się przez przypadek na grupę Śmierciożerców, którzy przeszukiwali ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Całym szczęściem znajdował się między nimi Snape i obezwładnił trzech z siedmiu, nim doszło do właściwej potyczki. Od tamtej pory nigdy nie poruszali się w pojedynkę - nieważne jak bardzo doświadczonym Aurorem byli i jak wiele bitew mieli za sobą.

Złota Trójca rozdzieliła się definitywnie. Ron zajmował się wraz ze Stevem, Lupinem i Moodym strategią i planowaniem przyszłych działać. Hermiona natomiast pogrążyła się w kolejnych badaniach, tym razem nad eliksirem, który pozwoliłby im zwielokrotnić swoją moc. Jak na razie ponosiła notoryczne porażki, które wcale nie motywowały do rozmowy ze zbyt nerwową dziewczyną coraz częściej wyżywającą się na otoczeniu. Gryfonka nie miała nikogo do pomocy, bo choć Terry Bott był zaledwie dwie pozycje poniżej niej przy zestawieniu najlepszych uczniów Hogwartu, nie posiadał wymaganej wiedzy o eliksirach. Niestety jedyny mistrz w Zakonie nie mógł poświęcać jej też wiele czasu, skutkiem czego badania stały w miejscu.

Harry w tym całym galimatiasie starał się jak mógł orientować się w tym, co robią poszczególni członkowie. Balansował pomiędzy nimi, znajdując czas na wszystko i na nic. Dochodziły do niego wszystkie informacje, które przekazywał Snape. Każda uwaga Rona zostawała zapamiętana i wszystkie rośliny, które wykluczyła Hermiona zostały wytrzebione z ogródka za kamienicą, zastąpione innymi, bardziej przydatnymi. Czas naglił. Voldemort wciąż nie pojawił się w rezydencji, ale Śmierciożercy byli coraz bardziej niespokojni. Częstsze niż zwykle ataki na mugoli podnosiły ciśnienie po obu stronach cichego frontu. Tym bardziej, że nie wszystkim udało się zapobiec i liczba ofiar rosła w oczach. Nie mogli pozwolić sobie na pokazywanie w każdym miejscu z zaplanowaną w pełni odsieczą, bo zdradziliby istnienie szpiega w szeregach Czarnego Pana, ale jednocześnie nie mieli sumienia zostawiać niemagicznych na pastwę tych potworów.

Ministerstwo jak zwykle milczało. _Prorok Codzienny_ ograniczył się do drukowania wyłącznie kronik towarzyskich, tak więc pewnego dnia, gdy siedzieli przy śniadaniu i Ron przeglądał gazetę, zachłysnął się po prostu herbatą. Nie mogąc jeszcze nic powiedzieć, wbił oskarżający palec w którąś z dalszych stron pokazując ją Harry'emu.

- _Jak donosi nasz wieloletni współpracownik, Dracon Aleksander Lucjusz Amaryliusz Malfoy, spadkobierca rodu i tradycji, syn Lucjusza Malfoy'a - członka wielu komisji ministerialnych i Narcyzy z domu Black, niedługo ma poślubić bułgarską księżniczkę Sofię. Jak wspomina przyjaciel rodziny ceremonią planowano już od dawna i obie rodziny zgadzają się co do wysokości..._ - Harry przestał czytać, nie wiedząc, co zrobić z tą informację. Dojadł tosta, zabrał _Proroka_ i ruszył w kierunku pokoju Ślizgona, ignorując ciekawe spojrzenia.

ooo

Natarczywe pukanie poderwało go na równe nogi, ale zanim zdążył choćby dopiąć koszulę do jego pokoju wpadł rozwścieczony Harry Potter. Rumieniec zdenerwowania pokrył twarz Gryfona, gdy rzucił mu w twarz najnowsze wydanie _Proroka._

- Puka się. Twoim mugolscy krewni są aż takimi barbarzyńcami, że nie wspomnieli ci o czymś tak oczywistym? - warknął.

Nie spał całą noc, zbyt zaaferowany odkryciem biblioteki w bibliotece. Ktoś całkiem sprytnym zaklęciem ukrył tysiące czarnomagicznych ksiąg pośród całkiem bezużytecznych i prawie sześć godzin przenosił je do pokoju. Jakimś cudem nie natknął się na nikogo, a jego puchońscy lokatorzy zbyt bali się, by pytać. Zastraszył ich już pierwszego dnia, więc obecnie drżeli nawet, gdy uprzejmie się witał.

- Co to jest? - odpowiedział Potter, również warknięciem.

- Gazeta, Potter. Chyba rozpoznajesz jeszcze litery? - zakpił.

- Artykuł w _Kąciku Towarzyskim_ - rzucił tylko przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Chwilę zabrało mu nim dotarł do żądanej strony i rozprostował egzemplarz na tyle, by móc przyswoić sobie treść.

- A, Sofia - przypomniał sobie. - Tak, to miało być gdzieś na czasie. To jest ogłoszenie, Potter - pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem.

- Ale ty nie możesz! - krzyknął sfrustrowany Gryfon.

- Czego nie mogę?

- Ożenić się! - przyszło w odpowiedzi.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego z politowaniem i nawet nie pofatygował się z odpowiedzią. Przygładził dłonią potargane podczas snu włosy, ze zdumieniem stwierdziwszy, że Gryfon śledzi ruch jego dłoni. Podwinął kołdrę i wystawił swoje długie nogi za łóżko, nie kłopocząc się nawet zakładaniem szlafroka. Złapał za różdżkę, dla pewności poprawiając chwyt i znów spojrzał na Pottera, który tym razem wyglądał na bardziej uspokojonego.

- Dlaczego nie mogę się ożenić? - zapytał sucho.

- Jest wojna.

- W Wielkiej Brytanii. W Bułgarii jest całkiem spokojnie, pewnie dlatego mój ojciec zamieścił to ogłoszenie - odpowiedział siląc się na spokój.

Gryfon zmarszczył brwi.

- Kontaktujesz się z Lucjuszem?

- Nie - odpowiedź była krótka i prawdziwa. Nie rozmawiał z ojcem odkąd ten opuścił posiadłość z Czarnym Panem. Potem, gdy Malfoy senior przybył z powrotem do posiadłości, on już był w siedzibie Zakonu. Jedyną osobą, przez którą mógłby nawiązać kontakt z ojcem był Severus, ale ten nieskłonny byłby do narażania swojego bezpieczeństwa dla głupiego kaprysu swojego chrześniaka. Dlatego też Draco nawet nie próbował.

- To jak wyjaśnisz to? - Potter ponownie podniósł głos.

Malfoy skrzywił się i popatrzył na niego sugestywnie.

- A dlaczegóż to mam tłumaczyć ci się z artykułów w _Proroku_? - spytał twardym głosem.

Potter zacisnął pięści i przez chwilę Dracon miał wrażenie, że dostanie w twarz, ale równie szybko zabójczy błysk w zielonych oczach zgasł i Złoty Chłopiec po prostu wyszedł, zostawiając na stoliku zwiniętą gazetę. Malfoy usiał z powrotem na łóżku i zaczął przeglądać artykuł.

_Jak donosi nasz wieloletni współpracownik, Dracon Aleksander Lucjusz Amaryliusz Malfoy, spadkobierca rodu i tradycji, syn Lucjusza Malfoy'a - członka wielu komisji ministerialnych i Narcyzy z domu Black, niedługo ma poślubić bułgarską księżniczkę Sofię. Jak wspomina przyjaciel rodziny ceremonią planowano już od dawna i obie rodziny zgadzają się co do wysokości posagu panny młodej i wkładu rodziny Malfoy. Koligacje obu rodów zapewnią stabilizację polityczną... _Bla, bla, bla. Był pewien, że autorem notatki był jego ojciec. Ten sam formalny styl, lakoniczny przekaz z gloryfikacją ich rodziny. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem znajdując dokładną datę i miejsce, gdzie mieli spotkać się przyszli małżonkowie. Miał tylko cichą nadzieję, że Severus nie będzie miał czasu na takie głupoty jak _Prorok Codzienny_ czy inne czytadło tego typu, którym można manipulować do woli jeśli ma się odpowiednią ilość galeonów, a i one nie muszą być tak od razu w złocie.

Zastanowił się przez chwilę, ale był stuprocentowo pewny, że dziewczyna, którą miał poślubić nosiła imię Elisabeth i była Greczynką. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na datę, dwudziesty października zbliżał się nieubłaganie. Ojciec wyznaczył mu miejsce spotkania i najwyraźniej mieli na stałe opuścić Wielką Brytanię. Kilka stron dalej _Prorok _zamieścił informację o przejściowych kłopotach Gringotta. Ktoś musiał wyjąć sporą sumę pieniędzy i nie zdziwiłby go fakt, gdyby tym kimś okazał się Lucjusz Malfoy.

ooo

Harry wrócił czym prędzej do salonu, skąd niemal od razu próbował się ewakuować, gdy zobaczył minę Hermiony. Kształtne niegdyś wargi, teraz były z nerwów pogryzione, kiedy spoglądała na niekompletną biblioteczkę Blacków. Malfoy najwyraźniej ponownie znowu _pożyczył_ jakieś księgi, które były jej konieczne do pracy, a to oznaczało tylko i wyłącznie powrót do pokoju Ślizgona, na który nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. Zatrzymał się w progu tak gwałtownie, że prawie potrącił wychodzącego Rona. Rudzielec popatrzył na niego dziwnie i nawet podtrzymał go, gdy się zachwiał, ale Moody pociągnął go dalej ze sobą, więc nie zdążyli zamienić nawet dwóch słów.

Ostatnio prawie w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Spotykali się tylko podczas posiłków i wymieniali krótkie uwagi na temat tego, co aktualnie robią. Z łatwością jednak Złoty Chłopiec zauważył zmianę stosunków pomiędzy Ronem i Hermioną. Nie unikali się - nie było do tego sposobności. Wspólne mieszkanie wykluczało taką możliwość, ale przestali dawać sobie buziaki na powitanie i nawet lekkie muśnięcia dłoni zniknęły gdzieś pomiędzy projektem Gryfonki i strategiami możliwych ataków na zidentyfikowane siedziby Śmierciożerców. Harry szybko wywnioskował, że nie tylko on i Ginny są w dziwnej sytuacji.

Nie czuł się całkiem komfortowo mieszkając z byłą dziewczyną. Ba! Śpiąc z nią w niemal jednym łóżku. Steve zamienił jego posłanie w dwupiętrowe, gdy tylko rozeznał się w sytuacji i nie zadawał zbędnych pytań. Nawet mała Francuzka okazała się całkiem sensowna, gdy poznał ją bliżej. W czwórkę zdążyli odbyć już kilka rozmów o quidditchu i zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że się zaprzyjaźniają. Z tym też czuł się dziwnie, kiedy Ron i Hermiona coraz bardziej zamykali się w sobie. Nie miał z nimi kontaktu, a zastanie ich w jednym miejscu było prawie niemożliwe, odkąd dom podzielił się na strefy wpływów.

W piwnicach znajdowała się zbrojownia i ich zapasy, które zostały zabrane z Nory w dniu przeprowadzki i uzupełniano je regularnie. Podobnie jak kuchnia były to niepodzielne tereny Molly Wesley, Ginny, Gabriel i Fleur, które przygotowywały posiłki. We cztery działały cuda przygotowując jedzenie dla armii ludzi, którzy przewijali się każdego dnia przez dom Syriusza. Nawet Snape nie narzekał na potrawy i coraz częściej jadał wraz z nimi nie odzywając się. Sprawy w rezydencji Malfoy'ów musiały stać dobrze, bo stał cię mniej mrukliwy. Jego zgryźliwość nie przekraczała pewnych ustalonych dawno temu zasad, które ograniczały jego ataki do wyłącznie psychicznych.

Na parterze prócz kuchni znajdował się także salon, w którym obradowano, ale częściej jednak miejsce to zajmował Ron wraz z ojcem, Lupinem i Moodym. Ich dyskusje potrafiły ciągnąć się do późnych godzin nocnych, więc przeważnie trzymano zamknięte drzwi i silne zaklęcia wyciszające - nie tylko ze względu na chronienie tajemnicy. Zdarzało się, że zasypiali i Molly znajdowała ich dopiero rano, wyłożonych na fotelach lub po prostu podłodze. Hermiona wraz z Bootem i pozostałymi Puchonami - Marvinem i Jasonem zaglądała tam niezwykle rzadko. Przeważnie w poszukiwaniu ksiąg. Zwyczajowo można było znaleźć grupę badaczy w zaciemnionym pokoju, zorganizowanym naprędce ze spiżarni. Ślęczących nad zakurzonymi pergaminami, prawie nieczytelnymi. Ciemność konieczna była jednak do przetrzymywania delikatnych odczynników, które zmieniały swoje właściwości pod wpływem światła. Chłód, w którym trzymali rośliny, wydłużał też ich świeżość, więc z łatwością zrozumieli dlaczego Snape mieszkał w lochach w szkolnych czasach i ubierał się tak ciepło.

Gryfonka niejednokrotnie narzekała na ćwiczących w korytarzu bliźniaków, którzy pod nadzorem Tonks rozszerzali znajomość zaklęć ofensywnych. Grupa powiększyła się szybko o Steve'a, Charliego i Billa, a także każdego, kto miał choć kilka minut czasu. Długi, przyciemniony, wąski hol idealnie nadawał się do pojedynków, a chętnych przybywało. Harry sam ćwiczył codziennie lub ochraniał ciężarną Tonks przed przypadkowymi klątwami. Nie mieli miejsca na prawdziwe treningi, choć sam uważał, że strych nadawałby się do tego idealnie. Nie zdążyli go jednak uprzątnąć, czym zajmowała się też specjalna grupa osób złożona z całkiem przypadkowych byłych uczniów Hogwartu, do który od czasu do czasu dołączał Hagrid, gdy tylko nie pomagał profesor Sprout i Nevillowi przy pielęgnacji ogrodu.

Pierwsze piętro nieodmiennie zostało mieszkalnym. Harry podejrzewał, że w domu Blacków mogło był koło dwunastu sypialni, a to dawało przy obecnym układzie prawie czterdziestu ośmiu mieszkańców, z których ponad połowy nie znał lub nie widywał. Lupin uspokoił, gdy napływ ludzi odrobinę nim wstrząsnął. Każdy składał Przysięgę Wieczystą, której gwarantem był Złoty Chłopiec, czym potwierdzał swoją lojalność dla Jasnej Strony. W połączeniu z barierami, które nosami próbował obejść Bill, powinni spać spokojnie w jedynym jak do tej pory bezpiecznym miejscu.

I spali. Gdy tylko nie ćwiczyli, jedli, planowali, badali, a na koniec kłócili się. Obawy, że Malfoy obrzydzi im życie lub doprowadzi do pojedynków były głupie. Biorąc pod uwagę, co obecnie działo się w tej masie ludzkiej, zaczynał powoli dostrzegać, że metody Voldemorta rozsyłania _Crucio_ na wszystkie strony, miały jednak swój pewien specyficzny sens.

* * *

_**Hakkarii dziękuję za miłe słowa... mam nadzieję, że faktycznie uda mi się oddać jego ślizgoństwo :P**_

_**Tenedre - znak, że to drarry będzie... nie ma co się martwić na zapas, ale mamy wojnę, więc nie chciałabym z tego robić taniego romansidła... cieszy mnie, że podobają ci się moje lekko pokręcone pomysły... humoru niestety nie przewiduję, ale kto wie... kto wie.. **_

_**Savia - niestety błędy są moim niepociesznym kompanem, autobeta nie pomaga, bo niestety nie widzę nic zdrożnego - nawet w literówkach ^^... (ubolewam nad tym)... hm, czy dojdzie jeszcze do czegoś pomiędzy Harrym i Draco? Jasne, przecież się nienawidzą... a jak wiadomo granice pomiędzy silnymi uczuciami są bardzo cienkie...**_

_**dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze... w formie plików tekstowych Pocałunek jest na chomiku: anet21j i zilidya **_

_**buziaki dla wszystkich :*  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

Po tym jak Potter wyszedł, nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na przemyślenia. Terry Boot, cholerny współpracownik tej szlamy Granger, zapukał do pokoju zmuszając go w końcu do względnej pionizacji i ubrania się. Znowu zabrał im jakąś konieczną do życia księgę, ale na szczęście zdążył już przepisać wszystko, co mogłoby pomóc mu w jego własnych badaniach, więc bez problemu przelewitował mu tomiszcze, nie zwracając na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Nie spał całą noc i te kilka godzin snu, a raczej niespokojniej drzemki nad ranem wcale nie poprawiło mu humoru. Przelotnie przejrzał się w lustrze, ale obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, który dojrzał w tafli prawie go przeraził. Podkrążone oczy, kilka dodatkowych zmarszczek. Nie miał jednak ani chwili wytchnienia odkąd ustabilizował tarcze ochronne wokół. Zabawa z nimi przypominała trochę wznoszenie zamku z piasku. Najpierw jedna warstwa - fundament, na którym po teraz stawiał kolejne niespodzianki, a następnie druga, obwarowana podobnie jak pierwsza. Zazębiały się, chroniąc się wzajemnie, a iluzja wokół stanowiła bramę nie do przebicia.

Najprawdopodobniej nikt nie spodziewał się po Draco Malfoy'u znajomości podstaw mugolskiej informatyki. I faktycznie - jako tako nigdy nie widział na oczy komputera. Nigdy nie dotknął klawiszy klawiatury. Nigdy nawet nie pomyślał, że mógłby wejść w kontakt z mugolskim urządzeniem, ani że takowe będzie przyjemnie skomplikowane i genialne zarazem. Jednak dziedzic szlachetnego czystokrwistego rodu nigdy nie gardził magią. Krwi, Czarną, Elfów, Obronną... A informatyka w pewnym sensie była formą magii liczb. Prawie jak Numerologia, ale niedokładnie, więc kiedy dostał od swojego ojca chrzestnego dziwny prezent - księgę, w której nie ruszały się obrazki, nie mógł wyjść z podziwu prostoty i złożoności zarazem systemu, który stosowali mugole.

- Będziesz Mistrzem, Draco - powiedział mu wtedy Severus i Malfoy nawet po prawie dziesięciu latach wciąż to doskonale pamiętał. - I tylko Mistrz cię zrozumie - dodał, i wtedy jeszcze młody adept magii nie bardzo potrafił zinterpretować jego wypowiedź.

Teraz jednak wszystko się zmieniło. Czuł pod opuszkami palców pulsujące dzieło swojej magii i inteligencji. Coś, co sam stworzył i broniło się każdego dnia przed Weasleyem, który miał dużo większe doświadczenie zbierane latami. Formował je, dopieszczał, dozbrajał. Kontrolował każdy impuls. Po prostu czuł w każdej komórce swojego ciała, gdy Klucz Twórcy zacieśniał się na jego ramieniu, ukryty pod czarami maskującymi. Chłodny metal przypominał mu o samodoskonaleniu. O doglądaniu swojego dzieła.

Więc Draco czytał. Rozwijał. Modyfikował. Był Mistrzem i tylko drugi Mistrz mógł zrozumieć, coś co dla kogoś innego wyglądałoby jak zalążek szaleństwa.

ooo

Hermiona zeszła jak zwykle na śniadanie, a może tylko chwilowo zrezygnowała z badań? Harry nie był pewien, ale dziewczyna coraz bardziej przypominała mu Snape'a. Czarne, grube szaty prawie całkowicie maskowały jej sylwetkę, ale ze względu na chłód laboratorium wcale go to nie dziwiło. Pobladłe od braku słońca policzki zdobiły niewielkie grudki jakiejś mieszanki, która wybuchła jej w twarz kilka dni wcześniej i nie potrafiła tego usunąć. Zdawała się tym nie przejmować, ale mimo wszystko zagryzała wargi ilekroć Gabriel proponowała pomoc kosmetyczną.

- Jest wojna, nie mamy czasu na głupoty - odpowiadała wtedy szybko i uciekała wzrokiem.

Po chwili zapadała się we własnych myślach albo w rozmowie z Bootem, co wyglądało niemal tak, jakby gadała ze ścianą, więc nikt dalej jej nie przeszkadzał. Dzisiaj jednak do jadalni weszła sama, a większość obecnych zajęta była własnymi sprawami, toteż Harry przysunął się bliżej.

- Cześć - przywitał się lekko.

- Hm - odpowiedziała łykając sok z dyni.

- Jak idą badania?

Popatrzyła na niego przez chwilę w zamyśleniu i opadnięte barki same w sobie były odpowiedzią.

- Jest bardzo źle, Harry. Nie mamy ksiąg. Neville nie nadąża z roślinami, a profesor Sprout nie wie skąd wziąć kolejne sadzonki - powiedziała jednym tchem i bez ostrzeżenia wtuliła się w jego ramię. Przyciągnął ją bliżej, zdając sobie sprawę, że jej włosy są lekko przetłuszczone.

- Kąpałaś się dzisiaj? - spytał, choć wiedział, że to nie na miejscu.

Zachichotała.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że wyglądam jak Snape? - Kolejny mały uśmiech. - Trzy dni temu mieliśmy serię wypadków i chłopcy też mają problem z dojściem do ładu z włosami. Snape powiedział, że tak nam zostanie - urwała. - I, że po wojnie zarekomenduje nas jako Mistrzów w Stowarzyszeniu, do którego należy. Mamy już nawet listy od niego na wszelki wypadek - westchnęła.

- I to wszystko, bo chodzicie w tych habitach i macie tłuste włosy? - zaczął się z nią drażnić.

- Miło wiedzieć, że tak pan pojmuje nasze zajęcie i cechy szczególne, panie Potter - usłyszał za sobą warknięcie.

Odwrócił się akurat dokładnie w momencie, w którym Snape przekroczył próg pomieszczenia. Hermiona, o dziwo, posłała mężczyźnie jeden ze swoich półuśmiechów, które Harry klasyfikował jako _nie jestem pewna naszych relacji, ale nie zamierzam ich pogarszać_. Zabrała cały dzbanek soku i poprowadziła profesora wąskim przejściem do małego laboratorium. Lupin wraz z Ronem pojawił się sekundy po tym jak drzwi zamknęły się za Gryfonką i ich miny nie sugerowały nic dobrego.

- Harry mamy problem - zaczął Remus. - Severus doniósł nam, że Bellatrix poinformowała Czarnego Pana o domu Blacków - westchnął.

- Nic dziwnego, przecież jest kuzynką Syriusza - mruknął. - Voldemort wrócił? - spytał, rozważając możliwości, które dawała sytuacja. Wciąż jednak było za wcześnie na jakikolwiek ruch z ich strony. Cząstka duszy Toma mogła zostać unicestwiona bezpiecznie tylko 31 października.

- Sam-Wiesz-Kto wciąż jest poza zasięgiem, ale Malfoy kontaktuje się z nim jakoś przez Mroczny Znak - powiadomił go Ron. - Śmierciożercy pewnie spróbują zaatakować dom, gdy tylko nadarzy się sposobność. Te bariery Malfoy'a są dobre? - spytał z lekkim niepokojem. Użył w ciągu kilku chwil dwukrotnie tego samego nazwiska, ale wszyscy wiedzieli dokładnie kiedy mówił o juniorze, który wciąż przesiadywał zamknięty w pokoju.

- Tak. Wiem jak je konstruował. Mało prawdopodobne, by udało im się wedrzeć do środka. A nawet jeśli - zostaniemy niezwłocznie powiadomieni.

ooo

Było bardzo późno, gdy Draco obudził silny ból w lewym ramieniu. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że jednak koszmar stał się prawdą i Czarny Pan jednak go naznaczył. Kiedy jednak się całkowicie ocknął, zobaczył pulsujący Klucz Twórcy, którego czerwona barwa mogła oznaczać tylko jedno - komuś udało się zdjąć osłony. Nie czekając na reakcję współlokatorów, jednym ruchem różdżki pozwalał ich z łóżka.

- Atakują dom! - krzyknął i wybiegł, prawie potykając się o Pottera, który podobnie jak on nie miał koszuli.

Ostatnim ruchem dłoni Gryfon nałożył okulary i spojrzał na niego pytająco, pokazując na dziwną linię naokoło lewego bicepsa.

- Ktoś zdjął osłony - powiadomił go Malfoy zbiegając na dół.

Słyszał za sobą sporo głosów. Puchoni musieli wybudzić resztę i teraz wszyscy gotowi byli do walki. Jako jeden z pierwszych dotarł do długiego korytarza i zajął jedną z wcześniej upatrzonych pozycji obronnych. Wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę i już miał rzucić pierwsze zaklęcie, gdy usłyszał ubawiony głos Billa Weasley'a.

- Co, Malfoy, napędziłem ci stracha? - Rudzielec wydawał się z siebie zadowolony. - Udało mi się ściągnąć w końcu te twoje bariery - dodał ewidentnie dumny z siebie.

Ślizgon zaklął pod nosem, ale rozluźnił mięśnie. Stał boso na środku korytarza w samych jedwabnych spodniach i nocny chłód zaczął dawać mu się we znaki. Za sobą usłyszał parsknięcie Charlesa, a potem do jednego głosu dołączyły inne chichoty, które powoli zaczynały go irytować.

- Myślisz, że to było zabawne, Weasley? - wysyczał wściekle. - Kto ci, do diabła, kazał zdejmować osłony? - krzyknął, gdy irytacja urosła do granic jego możliwości. - Uszkodziłeś fundament barier, pieprzony idioto! Jesteśmy kompletnie bezbronni! - Gniew sprawił, że niewielka żyłka na jego czole zaczęła pulsować niebezpiecznie.

Śmiech Weasleya ucichł i wszyscy zamarli patrząc na trzęsącego się ze złości Ślizgona, który zacisnął pięści i podszedł kilka kroków do przodu. Przez chwilę wyglądał jakby miał ochotę uderzyć Łamacza Klątw, ale w porę się pohamował. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wciąż wściekły zaczął wycofywać się do swojego pokoju, gdy ciszę nagle przerwał odgłos lądujących mioteł. Potter odsłonił jedną z zasłon i zbladł, gdy zobaczył setki czarnoodzianych postaci.

- Cholera! - krzyknął Malfoy. Zbiegł ze schodów, rozpychając ludzi, aż dotarł do Ginny. Złapał nic nieświadomą Gryfonkę za rękę i pociągnął za sobą, aż oboje stanęli na drewnianej podłodze korytarza.

- Co ty wyrabiasz? - spytał go Potter.

- Osłony odtworzę tylko z krwią osoby, z którą spałeś, Potter - mruknął przykładając różdżkę do nadgarstka dziewczyny. - Zanim przejrzą iluzję będziemy mieć dwie minuty. Krew musi się wchłonąć w drewno - poinformował chłodno. - Brawo Weasley, twoja siostra ma w sobie esencję Pottera z Pottera - zacytował siebie sprzed kilku dni. - I raczej się nie obudzi szybko - dodał złośliwie.

Ginny zbladła odrobinę, gdy Ron krzyknął, że któryś przejrzał iluzję, ale nie drgnęła, gdy pierwsza kropla spadła na podłogę. Malfoy spojrzał na plamę, na Potter, potem jeszcze raz na podłogę. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się na chwilę w przebłysku zrozumienia. Puścił Gryfonkę akurat w tym momencie, w którym Ron walnął klątwą wchodzącego Śmierciożercę.

- _Protego!_ - Malfoy wymierzył w najbliższe lustro. - _Culter!Culter! _- Dwie klątwy jedna za drugą odbiły się od zabezpieczonej powierzchni i wróciły do niego z siłą, która popchnęła go aż pod ścianę. Z poprzecinanej w setkach miejsc klatki piersiowej sączyły się strumienie krwi. Gdy pierwsza kropla została wchłonięta przez drewno, wchodzący do środka Śmierciożercy zostali wypchnięci z siedziby. Huk, który temu towarzyszył ogłuszył obrońców na kilka minut. Kolejne parę chwil zwolennicy Voldemorta próbowali wedrzeć się do środka, ale bariery najwyraźniej ponownie zaczęły działać, bo nikt już nie stanął w drzwiach. Sądząc po krzykach dom ponownie stawał się iluzją, przez którą przelatywały zaklęcia.

ooo

Harry był pierwszym, który ocknął się z szoku i jednym ruchem różdżki domknął drzwi. Chwilę potem odwrócił się w stronę krwawiącego Malfoy'a, wstającego właśnie z trudem. Blada, dotąd nieskazitelna skóra młodego mężczyzny, pokryta była skutkami dwóch klątw tnących. Krew wciąż sączyła się, wpijana przez drewno podłogi, ale zostawiała po sobie śladów. Jedyną kroplą, która została była ta należąca do Ginny. Tej samej Gryfonki siedzącej na schodach i pocierającej zaklejoną już ranę po cięciu Ślizgona.

Malfoy tymczasem przytrzymawszy się ściany wyprostował się. Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem owionął zebranych, aż popatrzył ponownie na pobladłego Billa.

- Nigdy, kurwa - wypluł - nigdy więcej nie zdejmuj osłon - ostatnie słowo było bardziej sykiem.

Przeszedł dwa kolejne kroki rozmazując na ścianie swoją krew, którą wpijały osłony i osunął się na ziemię.


	13. Chapter 13

Obudziło go silnie przeświadczenie o tym, że Gryfoni to idioci. Niby nic nowego, ale tym razem czuł to w każdym zakamarku swojego zmaltretowanego ciała. Bardzo powoli przez jego umysł przepełzały kolejne wspomnienia, a ból nasilał się. Nie był pewien, gdzie dokładnie się znajduje, ale nie miał sił otworzyć oczu, więc po prostu trwał na skraju własnej świadomości. Nie wiedział czy minęły minuty, czy godziny, gdy drzwi pokoju otwarły się i do środka ktoś wszedł. Miękkie kroki stłumił dywan, ale poczuł ciepłą dłoń na czole.

- Dochodzi do siebie - zakomunikowała Granger. Ten głos poznałby wszędzie.

- Nie sądzę. Nie budzi się. - Potter też tutaj był.

Próbował otworzyć oczy, ale powieki opierały się, więc zrobił jedyne na co było go stać.

- Gryfoni to idioci - wyszeptał, mając mściwą nadzieję, że usłyszą.

- Mówiłam, że nic mu nie będzie - mruknęła tylko Granger, zanim drzwi ponownie się nie zamknęły.

ooo

Harry nie przepadał za krzyczeniem na ludzi. Właściwie rzadko podnosił głos, nawet gdy to było konieczne. Godzinami przed lustrem jeszcze w domu Dursley'ów wytrenował _zły wzrok_ - jak nazywał twarde spojrzenie, które było niemal cechą wrodzoną wszystkich Ślizgonów. Jednak nigdy nie udało mu się wrzasnąć. Aż do teraz.

- Bill! Do jasnej cholery! Możesz mi powiedzieć po co zdjąłeś! Zdjąłeś! - powtórzył jeszcze głośniej na wypadek, gdyby ten nie zrozumiał. - Bariery? - Każde słowo osobno wypływało z jego ust. W miarę upływu czasu uspokajał się też.

Śmierciożercy koniec końców zakończyli oblężenie. Na szczęście pozbierali ciała kamratów, którzy wylądowali na ścianie kamienicy naprzeciwko, więc Członkowie Zakonu nie musieli sprzątać bałaganu przed wyjściem mugoli do pracy. Zwolennicy Voldemorta szybko zorientowali się, że nie przebiją się przez osłony i w ciągu niecałych czterech godzin nie było po nich śladu. Fred i George niemal cały czas obserwowali ich przez okna, próbując rozpoznać kogokolwiek. Już od dobrych czterech miesięcy nie chodzili w maskach, przywdziewając tylko czarne szaty, ale najwyraźniej w tej grupie nie było nikogo znajomego. W chwilach takich jak ta przydałby się właśnie Malfoy, ale ten nieprzytomny leżał w swoim pokoju. Harry i Lupin oddelegowali wszystkich do sprzątania i czuwania nad bezpieczeństwem, a resztę po prostu zaprowadzili do łóżek. W salonie zostali we trzech; Lupin, Harry i Bill, który zawstydzony wcisnął się głębiej w fotel.

- Coś ty sobie do cholery myślał? - wrzasnął na koniec Złoty Chłopiec i opadł na kanapę, rzucając dalej wściekłe spojrzenia.

Czuł wszystko, co działo się z domem. Nie był pewien jak Malfoy dokładnie to zrobił, ale to naprawdę było genialne. Każde zaklęcie, które uderzyło w pobliżu. Wtargnięcie w bezpieczną strefę. Czuł nawet siłę, która napłynęła, gdy Ślizgon potraktował się dwukrotnie klątwą tnącą. To było jak odrodzenie. Niemal zakrztusił się powietrzem, które niespodziewanie wypełniło jego płuca.

_Kolejny krok do przodu i nowe problemy_ - pomyślał, splatając palce ze sobą. Siedział przy Malfoyu prawie trzy godziny, a ten nawet nie drgnął. Hermiona podała mu eliksiry krwiotwórcze, gdy już udało im się zahamować krwawienie, ale sądząc po śladach - blizny zostaną mu do końca życia. Nie będzie zadowolony, kiedy już się ocknie na dobre. Wyszeptane _Gryfoni to idioci_ pozbawiło go sił na kolejne kilka godzin, ale przynajmniej Gryfon oderwał się od jego łóżka i poszedł _zrobić porządek._ Pewne sprawy należało ukrócić już dawno, lecz jak zwykle brakowało czasu. Uważał też tę małą wojnę pomiędzy Malfoyem a Billem jako coś całkiem niegroźnego. W życiu nie pomyślałby, że Weasley może być tak głupi.

Wszystko skumulowało się w tak krótkim czasie, że gdyby nie zdolność szybkiego myślenia Ślizgona mogło być już po wojnie. Wynik nie byłby jednak zadowalający - najwyraźniej dla Malfoya także, skoro naraził swoje życie broniąc ich.

To był kolejny punkt długiej listy rzeczy do przeanalizowania. Dracon Malfoy ochronił ich. Jaki miał w tym cel? Chciał podnieść swoje znaczenie w ich szeregach? To bez sensu. Nikt mu nie zaufa na tyle, by dać zbyt wiele swobody. Już i tak przesadzili, pozwalając mu szwendać się po domu w nocy, gdy nikt nie mógł go kontrolować. Harry czuł niejednokrotnie, że bariery zmieniają się, ale jak dotąd nie udało uchwycić mu się momentu, gdy Ślizgon schodził do piwnic. Wcześniej wspominał o fundamentach budynku jako podwalinach dla osłon. Teraz po raz pierwszy Gryfon zdał sobie sprawę, że Malfoy mówił poważnie. Drewniana podłoga wchłonęła jego krew. To było jak włożenie wtyczki do prądu, gdy cały dom ozdobiłeś tysiącem światełek bożonarodzeniowych. Nagły bum, który wszystko zmienił. Bill usunął więc część Magii Krwi, wykorzystaną przez Ślizgona.

Tu następowała kolejna sprawa, którą należało przemyśleć. Jak Malfoy wykorzysta oczywistą wiedzę o tym, że Harry nie sypiał - ba! - nigdy nie spał z Ginny. Bo była to prawda. Zbyt wiele się zmieniło i tak naprawdę pewne sprawy pozostały stałe. Ginny początkowo zakochana była w jego wyobrażeniu - Złotym Chłopcu, Bohaterze. Potem stała się bardziej siostrą, niż kimś, z kim chciałby spędził resztę życia. Próbowali to naprawić, ale ostatecznie doszli do porozumienia, że najłatwiej będzie utrzymać wszystko w tajemnicy. Za dużo do wyjaśniania. Weasleyowie mogliby poczuć się skrępowani, sam Harry nie miał ochoty na oglądanie zawodu na twarzy Molly.

W całym zamieszaniu prawie nikt nie zauważył, że krew Ginny nie podołała wyzwaniu. Ona sama spojrzała na niego przepraszająco, gdy wraz z Hermioną i Stevem odtransportowali Malfoya do pokoju. Stojący wtedy najbliżej; Lupin, Moody, Fred i Bill rzucili mu nieczytelne spojrzenie, ale ostatni właśnie kajał się i przepraszał, więc z nim nie będzie problemu. Remus miał inne sprawy na głowie, a Moody raczej nie interesował się sprawami prywatnymi poszczególnych członków Zakonu. Czekała go zatem długa rozmowa z Fredem, który z resztą obiecał przyjść do jego pokoju, gdy tylko uporządkują wszystko na dole.

Harry spojrzał jeszcze raz na zmarkotniałego Billa, zauważając, że przegapił przemowę Lupina. Remus z lekkimi wypiekami też chyba dał z siebie wszystko, bo gdy obaj się żegnali był zachrypnięty. Tonks była w ciąży, więc ryzykowali zbyt wiele. Za duża odpowiedzialność spadła na jego ramiona, by ktoś miał wywijać mu taki numer.

Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru powłócząc z trudem nogami udał się do pokoju Malfoya, mając nadzieję na kilka chwil spokoju. Był pewien, że nikt tam nie zaglądnie, więc tymczasowo stanowił on jego oazę spokoju. Jednak, gdy tylko przekroczył próg pomieszczenia powitały go dwie stalowoszare tęczówki i kpiący uśmiech.

- Cześć bohaterze - przywitał się z całą uprzejmością na jaką było go stać i z przyjemnością dostrzegł przebłysk zdumienia w oczach Ślizgona. - Widzę, że się wyspałeś - dodał, siadając na krześle.

- Gryfoni to idioci - warknął tamten.

- Powtarzasz się - powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. - Ale to podobno dobrze. Twoje dzisiejsze poświęcenie - pokreślił ostatnie słowo - uratowało nas. Wszyscy są ci ogromnie wdzięczni za ten niesamowicie bohaterski gest. Musiałeś wykazać się ogromną odwagą - ciągnął dalej, widząc, że Malfoy czerwienieje ze złości.

W końcu blondyn nie wytrzymał i podniósł się z trudem do pozycji siedzącej.

- Nawąchałeś się oparów eliksirów Granger? Zwariowałeś Potter? Jestem Malfoyem! - wykrzyczał mu w twarz. - Nic mnie nie obchodzicie! I lepiej, żeby żaden z was więcej nie tykał moich barier! Banda cymbałów! Jesteście cholernymi samobójcami? - unosił się coraz bardziej.

Harry parsknął śmiechem, co kompletnie zbiło z tropu Ślizgona.

- Właśnie to chciałem wiedzieć - powiedział z wystudiowanym spokojem.

Wstał, poprawiając koszulkę i podszedł do drzwi, z których zdjął wszystkie zapewniające dyskrecję zaklęcia.

- Powiadomię Hermionę, że może podać ci kolejne eliksiry - powiedział już w progu.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nim głucho, a zaklęcia ponownie aktywowały, ale był niemal pewien, że Ślizgon rzucił czymś w ścianę.

ooo

Jak można było się spodziewać Fred czekał już na niego z nieprzeniknioną miną. Siedział na jego łóżku, opierając się o ścianę. Ciemnozielony sweter autorstwa pani Weasley został naciągnięty na piżamę. Wciąż była noc, choć zapewne nie zdążą już się położyć. Zresztą nikt prócz Harry'ego nie wrócił do pokoju, więc dziewczyny zapewne zaczęły przygotowywać śniadanie. Za kilka godzin prawie pięćdziesiąt osób zejdzie do jadalni. Powinni przedyskutować tę sprawę z Lupinem. Potrzebowali większej karności. Ich rozkazy powinny być wykonywane bez słowa wymówki. Dziś mieli okazję przekonać się jak działa metoda przyjacielskiego nastawienia do świata. O ile niewyspanie się nie mogło przynieść wyjątkowo szkodliwych reperkusji, o tyle ściągnięcie barier może mieć śmiertelne skutki.

Harry chwilę rozważał, co właściwie powinien powiedzieć rudzielcowi, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Co mówi się w takich momentach? _Nie kochałem się z twoją siostrą._ Mieszkam z nią, śpię z nią w jednym łóżku i twoja matka jest przekonana, że po wojnie zostanę pełnoprawnym członkiem rodziny, ale nie tknąłem jej palcem?

- Rozmawiałem z Ginny - zaczął Fred, ale urwał widząc jego zaskoczoną minę. - Słuchaj, wiem, że masz dużo na głowie, ale uważaj na Malfoya - ostrzegł go.

Harry skinął tylko głową, rejestrując głównie to, że musi podziękować młodej Weasleyównie. Po raz kolejny ratowała mu życie. Tak jak wtedy, gdy zauroczył się we Fleur. A potem w Snapie. Na samo wspomnienie zachichotał, a Fred spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

- Przypomniało mi się coś głupiego - wytłumaczył się pospiesznie, ale rudzielec tylko pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

- Wiele się zmieniło, Harry. Jestem pewien, że to wasza prywatna sprawa, ale chyba powinniście porozmawiać z Ronem i Hermioną - poradził. - Wydaje mi się...

- Wiem. Też to zauważyłem - przerwał mu.- Malfoy dopisał nas do pomieszczeń i raczej nie zgodzi się na zamiany. Zresztą wolę go teraz nie drażnić - dodał, siadając również na swoim łóżku. W lot pojął o co chodzi Fredowi. Najłatwiej byłoby przenieść dziewczęta do jednego pokoju, wtedy Ron i Hermiona nie czuliby się tak skrępowani. Wtedy on i i Ginny nie rzucaliby sobie wymownych spojrzeń, gdy Molly ćwierkała nad ich głowami.


	14. Chapter 14

Rozdział XIV

dla Deed, bo czekała i doczekała oraz avka na powitanie :)

Minął kolejny dzień. Malfoy nie wychodził z pokoju, co akurat wcale nie było dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę jego rany, które nie chciały się goić. Otwarte skutki Cultera zaogniały się, gdy tylko Hermiona chciała posmarować je maścią. Ślizgon znosił to, co zaskakujące, ze względnym spokojem. Od czasu do czasu tylko wtrącając jakieś luźne uwagi. Nie wydawał się w ogóle zaniepokojony swoim stanem zdrowia.

Gdy po raz szósty Hermiona rzuciła czar skanujący całe ciało chłopaka, ten ziewnął przeciągle.

- Granger, możesz dać sobie spokój? - spytał, udając znużonego.

- Nie - zaprzeczyła. - Straciłeś za dużo krwi...

Roześmiał się i spojrzał po raz pierwszy na Harry'ego, który stał w rogu i przyglądał się temu, co robi Hermiona.

- Moja krew jest wciąż w żyłach, Granger - mruknął, nie spuszczając wzroku z Pottera.

Gryfon zmrużył oczy i poprawił okulary, ale odpowiedział równie intensywnym spojrzeniem.

- Jesteś słaby, Malfoy - warknęła zirytowana.

Kolejna porcja maści zamiast powstrzymać krwawienie, wzmogła je. Krople powoli spływały po torsie Draco, który ułożył się na łóżku w ten sposób, by mogły swobodnie skapywać na podłogę i wsiąkać w heblowane deski. Magia pulsowała z każdą drobinką życia, wciekającego w system domu. Harry czuł to, ale nie potrafił dokładnie zdefiniować. Sam stawał się spokojniejszy z wraz z upływem krwi, jakby jego moc rosła. A może to magia domu stawała się silniejsza? Nie był pewien. I nie był pewien czy chce wiedzieć, co już samo w sobie było kłopotliwe.

Hermiona tymczasem podwoiła swoje starania, a Malfoy otwarcie ziewał.

- Nie uszkodzisz się? - spytał Harry, nim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Szóstym zmysłem wyczuwał, że Malfoy robi to specjalnie. Kontroluje leczenie ran, przepływ krwi. Jakby karmił dom, jakby system opierał się na jego krwi.

- Już się uszkodziłem - sarknął. - Granger, na Merlina, zostaw to! - warknął, łapiąc Hermionę za rękę i odpychając od siebie. - To chyba dowodzi, że jestem jednak w pełni sił - zakpił, gdy Gryfonka masowała zaczerwieniony ślad.

- Ty cholerny...

Harry westchnął, widząc kolejną kroplę, która leniwie pokonywała nieowłosiony tors.

- Hermiona, mogłabyś nas zostawić? - poprosił cicho.

Dziewczyna zmełła w ustach przekleństwo i zaczęła zbierać porozkładane wszędzie fiolki.

- Jak zdechnie, daj znać. Powiem Fredowi i George'owi, żeby wykopali jakiś płytki grób - warknęła.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się szeroko z zadowoleniem.

- Nie lepiej użyć mnie do eliksirów? Taaakie marnotrawstwo...

- Jesteś blady i oślizgły... - przerwała mu. - A my nie używamy sklątek tylnowybuchowych*!

Harry z rozbawieniem obserwował jak twarz Ślizgona poszarzała z gniewu. Po chwili ten nienaturalny kolor zastąpił rumieniec i, gdy w końcu Malfoy zamierzał wybuchnąć, Gryfon szybko otworzył drzwi przed koleżanką, uprzedzając atak. Hermiona nie rzuciła nawet okiem na byłego pacjenta, mrucząc pod nosem, że Severus na pewno się o tym dowie. Czarna szata powiewała za nią złowrogo, w pełni oddając emocje wciąż w niej buzujące.

- Hermiona nie cierpi porażek - wyjaśnił spokojnie, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nią.

- To raczej nie moja...

- ...sprawa - dokończył za Malfoya. - Wiem. A ty wiesz, co robisz? - odbił piłeczkę, patrząc na kolejną kroplę, która nieuchronnie zmierzała w stronę podłogi.

- Zawsze wiem, co robię - warknął. - Jutro wszystko będzie w porządku. I możesz powiedzieć Granger, że płytki grób idealnie...

- Skończ z tym - przerwał mu Harry ostro. - Chcę tylko upewnić się, że wiesz, co robisz...

Ślizgon wydął dziecinnie wargi, co odrobinę rozbawiło Pottera. Gdyby nie był Malfoyem, Harry powiedziałby, że nawet uroczo wygląda. Ale niestety był.

- Odbudowałeś system? - spytał spokojnie.

Chłopak spojrzał wymownie na skapującą z jego dłoni krew.

- Można powiedzieć, że jestem w trakcie.

- Dobrze. Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie... - Harry zawahał się. - Czy możesz jakoś inaczej nas umiejscowić?

Brwi blondyna powędrowały wysoko, a poprzeczne zmarszczki skaziły blade czoło. Szare oczy zalśniły kpiną, więc Harry zagryzł wargi, wiedząc, co teraz nastąpi. W zasadzie to było dość zabawne, że znał Malfoya tak dobrze, że mógł wyprzedzać jego reakcje. Jednocześnie przerażało go to na tyle, by nie dopuszczać tego faktu do świadomości zbyt często.

Zdusił w sobie chęć rzucenia okiem na dłużej na klatkę piersiową Draco. Kiedy Hermiona była w pokoju - to zdawało się prostsze.

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.

- To zależy jak bardzo tego chcesz - powiedział obojętnym tonem.

Harry milczał, rozważając jego słowa. Proszenie o coś Ślizgona nie miało większego sensu - nie był w końcu wróżką i nie spełniał życzeń. Bezinteresowność nie wchodziła w rachubę. Obecne bariery powstały z dwóch powodów, o których istnieniu Harry doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę. Podszedł Draco, tak jak chciał, bo dobrze wiedział, co zainteresuje chłopaka. Malfoy od początku pragnął tylko i wyłącznie cudzej uwagi, poczucia wyższości. Chciał, by go podziwiano i wielbiono, a Harry dal mu to na tacy. Rzucił wyzwanie. Docenił. Nagrodził.

Zmanipulował.

Zdawał sobie też sprawę, że bariery miały dwóch Panów ze względu na bezpieczeństwo samego Ślizgona. Potomek takiego polityka jakim był Lucjusz, musiał dodać dwa do dwóch i zorientować się, że dla Voldemorta nie jest już czymś ważnym. Najwyżej zepsutą zabawką. Może nawet przeszkodą.

Więc jak teraz skłonić go do przebudowania systemu, by widział w tym własny zysk?

- Nie jest mi to konieczne do szczęścia, Malfoy, wierz mi - westchnął. - Jednak uznaliśmy z Remusem, że masz zbytnią swobodę przemieszczania... - urwał.

Brwi blondyna powędrowały jeszcze wyżej, a zmarszczki stały się półokrągłe. Harry odkrył dlaczego Lucjusz Malfoy pomimo gładkiej cery miał takie fatalne czoło. Marszczenie musiało być u nich dziedziczne.

- Rozumiem, że sugerujesz, iż mam uniemożliwić sobie poruszanie po domu? - spytał gładko.

Każde jego słowo ociekało sarkazmem.

- Nie - zaprzeczył Harry. - Chcę, żebyś przeniósł swoich współlokatorów do Rona. Hermionę do Ginny, choć ona akuratnie prawie cały czas spędza w laboratorium - dodał całkiem zresztą niepotrzebnie, bo Malfoy ponownie się wykrzywił, jakby samo wspomnienie Granger niszczyło zabawę nad systemem.

- A co z Krukonami, którzy tam śpią? - spytał, dyktując samopiszącemu pióru.

- Dogadają się z Puchonami, a za dwa dni Charlie i Bill wyjeżdżają - oznajmił sucho, nie wdając się w tłumaczenia.

Uzgodnili z Lupinem, że im mniej Malfoy wie, tym lepiej. Co prawda wykluczyli wszystkie możliwości, dzięki którym mógłby kontaktować się z ojcem (Snape był bardzo niezadowolony, gdy Remus ukradkiem próbował mu dolać veritaserum do Ognistej.), ale Ślizgoni pozostawali Ślizgonami i lepiej było mieć ich na oku mimo poczucia bezpieczeństwa, którego doświadczali obecnie.

Śmierciożercy po nocnym ataku nie wrócili, co wskazywało na dwie możliwości: albo któryś z mrocznych czarodziejów rozpoznał magię Dracona, albo czekali na decyzję swojego Pana i bardziej zmasowany atak. Choć Harry akurat był przekonany, że jedno nie wyklucza drugiego. Wytłumaczenie tego Snape'owi było jednak ponad jego siły, więc zmilczał połowę tego, co mówił Mistrz Eliksirów, oddając się rozważaniom na temat tego, że czuje się dziwnie niestabilnie.

Naruszenie magii ochronnej domu musiało wpłynąć jakoś na niego, a to nie bardzo mu się podobało. Gdyby podczas jakiegoś pojedynku, w którym brał czynny udział, ktoś inny szturmował kamienice - skończyłoby się to dla niego fatalnie. Nie był tylko pewien czy Malfoy specjalnie powiązał tak moce, czy to wyłącznie niezamierzony skutek. Spokojnie lustrował więc teraz Ślizgona, zastanawiając się ile może mu powiedzieć. Odsłonięcie się w taki sposób, w najlepszym razie mogłoby się skończyć śmiertelnie.

- Jest wiele rzeczy gorszych od śmierci - wypowiedział na głos ostatnią myśl.

Głowa Malfoya podskoczyła do góry, a Ślizgon udał przerażenie.

- Na Merlina, świat się kończy, Potter filozofuje! - powiedział z emfazą.

Przyłożył sobie dłoń wierzchem do czoła i zasymulował omdlenie z talentem aktorek telenowel ciotki Petunii. Harry nawet nie pytał czy Malfoy miał jakąś z nimi styczność. Zapisał tylko w pamięci, by zapytać Hermiony, jeśli jakoś ją znajdzie i ta nie urwie mu głowy, gdy podejmie tak głupi temat. Czasami brakowało mu beztroski Hogwartu, gdzie z Ronem zajmowali się zwykłymi problemami nastolatków i nie musieli decydować o niczym życiu.

- Decydowanie o śmierci innych - dodał, ignorując komentarz Malfoya.

Blodnyn wydął pogardliwie wargi.

- Nie interesuje mnie wasze życie - poinformował go chłodno.

- A powinno, bo twoje życie zależy od tego ilu z nas przetrwa tę wojnę - podjął z niezachwianą pewnością. - Kto poświadczy o twojej niewinności, gdy wszyscy Śmierciożercy będą poddawani przesłuchaniom w Ministerstwie? Kto zadba, żebyś nie trafił do jednego z najniższych pięter w Azkabanie?

Malfoy ku jego zaskoczeniu roześmiał się serdecznie.

- Potter, Potter, Potter... Zanim ta wojna się skończy będę w Bułgarii, żonaty, bogaty i wolny - przypomniał mu. - W Wielkiej Brytanii jestem skończony tak czy siak. Żadna ze stron nigdy do końca mnie nie zaakceptuje, a życie na półgwizdka mnie nie interesuje. - Ton jego głosu stał się chłodniejszy.

- To nie...

- ...musi tak wyglądać? - dokończył za niego. - Wiesz, Potter, dziś mam wyjątkowo dobry dzień. Puchatki** się wyprowadzają, Granger się wściekła, bo czegoś nie wie, a ty próbujesz udawać inteligentniejszego niż jesteś. Wyjaśnię ci więc jaka jest moja filozofia. - Poprawił się na poduszkach, zostawiając przy okazji kilka czerwonych plam na pościeli.

Harry spojrzał niepewnie na strużkę ściekającą po ramieniu Ślizgona, jego dobry humor, energię, która nie pasowała do ciężko rannego. Jakby to Dom utrzymywał Malfoya w tak znakomitej formie. Było jakieś powiązanie pomiędzy coraz silniejszym Ślizgonem, a magią, która nie chciała się ustabilizować w ciele Harry'ego.

- Ty... - warknął, gdy w końcu wszystko rozjaśniło mu się w głowie.

Nie dokończył myśli. Pięść sama wyrwała się do przodu, uderzając Malfoya w nos.

_

*sklątki tylnowybuchowe to blade i oślizgłe stworzenia podobne do homarów bez skorupy; są wyjątkowo odrażające  
** Puchatki są specjalnie :P


End file.
